Hearts of Le Lune
by Bookworm0913
Summary: AU of the Heartsnatchers arc. Amara Tenoh is leading the battle against the heartsnatchers in the small town of Le Lune, California, slowly gathering together a team that will eventually return to Tokyo in the Vault of Souls. Prequel to Vault of Souls.
1. Prologue: Beginnings and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake and the others are my creation, however.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Prologue: Beginnings and Secrets

An eight year old boy with pale brown hair stood before three small six year olds. "You two are blondes. That makes you ditzy airheads. There's no way you're smart enough to be in classes with us."

The girl with curly blonde pigtails bit her trembling lip, trying hard as she could not to cry. The boy standing behind her pushed his glasses higher, hiding his green eyes behind their glare. His other hand touched the tips of his blonde hair.

"Serena, don't listen to him," stated the blonde boy. "Hair color doesn't make one smart or dumb."

"And you're little friend over there," continued the older boy, "she's far too quiet. She's too dumb to even talk."

The other little girl, with long navy blue hair, pulled her knees up to her chin. Tears silently fell down her pale face.

"Hey, Kaitou! Leave them alone, you bully!"

An eight year old girl came running over, her long dark blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She folded her arms and glared at the brown-haired boy.

"Didn't I tell you to leave my little brother alone, Kaitou?" A ten year old boy with pale blonde hair strode over, his hands clenched into fists.

Ace Kaitou slowly backed away, his copper eyes narrowed. "Why don't you two make me? These three don't belong here."

"You take that back!" The older girl threw herself on Ace, punching as much of him as she could reach.

"Amara! Please! Stop it!" Serena begged, running over to tug on Amara's skirt. "He's not worth it!"

The boy behind her shouted. "Mal, don't! Older brother, let him go!"

The pale haired older boy had grabbed Ace's arms, keeping him from hitting Amara back. "Stay out of this, Zack. Take Serena and Amy over to the others in your class."

"Ah, such energy. Perfect for the taking."

A strange woman, dressed in a tight black dress, with long black nails and pale orange skin, dropped to the ground in front of them. She held her hands out towards the frightened Zack and Amy. Mal let go of Ace and dove in front of them. All three collapsed as the woman drained their energy. Ace, now freed, turned to run away.

"Not so fast, little one. I need your energy."

Ace collapsed, completely drained.

Amara stood, protectively, in front of Serena, hoping the little girl would run away.

"Your turn, little pretties. You have so much energy." She lunged towards the girls.

Serena screamed, a golden crescent moon appearing on her forehead. Silver light flared from her hands, forcing a symbol to appear in the center of Amara's forehead. An "h" with curved sides, divided by a vertical line rising from a circle, glowed with a brilliant yellow light.

"Sereanity, my princess, please, get out of here," commanded Amara. "I'm begging you, little cousin. Run."

Serena shook her head. "Not without you, Haruka."

The woman advanced towards them again. "Ah, the energy of the little Moon Princess. How perfect."

"Pluto Dead Scream."

The woman collapsed into a pile of dust, revealing a tall woman with long dark green hair. She wore an outfit, much like the sailor uniform of the female students, but with a very short black skirt. Her black boots went up past her knees.

"It's alright, little ones."

"Sailor Puu!" Serena shrieked, running over to throw her small arms around the new woman's leg.

"Hello, my princess. However, it is not yet time for you to be awake," stated Pluto, stroking Serena's hair. "It's time to go back to sleep."

Serena's eyes drifted shut and the crescent moon faded from her forehead.

"Please, Pluto, can I still remember? I won't say anything. I promise," pleaded Amara.

Pluto shook her head. "Not yet. However, you can remember while you are dreaming. The princess won't. Haruka, you will be needed before the princess is, and you will know when she does awaken again."

The eight year old nodded as she sank to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

Amara ran down the street to a small white house. She threw open the door, a wide smile on her face.

"Aunt Irene, great news! Ace Kaitou is moving to London, England!" The dark blonde girl bounced up and down beside the kitchen table. "Serena doesn't have to worry about him, anymore."

The dark blue haired woman looked up from the bowl of chocolate chip cookie batter. "It doesn't matter, Amara. Serena's not going back to school there. We decided to have her transfer to a new school. She starts today."

"But, but. Why?" The eight year old struggled to understand. "Without Kaitou there, she should be fine with going back."

"She's stopped applying herself. We're hoping a new school will give her a fresh start," explained her aunt. "I'm sorry, Amara. You'd better hurry so you can catch your school bus."

Amara's gaze dropped to the floor. "Of course, Aunt Irene."

She turned and ran out of the house, trying not to burst into tears. _I will not cry. I have to be strong. I can only be strong._

* * *

Serena walked into her new classroom, her fingers playing with the strap of her bright pink book bag.

"Class, I want you to welcome our newest student, Serena Tsukino," stated the smiling, blonde teacher. "Serena, you can sit next to Molly. She's the girl with the red-brown hair sitting by the window."

The girl she mentioned waved her arm, a bright smile on her face. Slowly, Serena walked over, her face serious.

"Hiya, Serena. I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends. My mama works at the local jewelry store. What does your mama do?"

"She stays at home," replied Serena. "My daddy goes out and takes photos of people and places."

"Hey, Serena. Welcome!" A voice came from behind them. A boy with shaggy brown hair and large glasses with thick lenses leaned over his desk. "I'm Melvin. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

A large white moving van pulled up in front of the two-story blue house at the end of the block. A small boy stood in the yard, watching the men in blue uniforms carry boxes out and load them into the van.

"I can't believe it!" Amara heard her mother shriek. "After all these years! I trusted him. How could he do this to me? To Amara?"

Irene Tsukino sat across the kitchen table from her sister-in-law. "I don't know. Even I didn't know my brother was capable of this. And she lived less than a block away from you. Ronnie, I don't know what to tell you. Shawn was a liar and wrong to do what he did. And his two illegitimate sons are going to have to deal with this as much as Amara is."

The dark blonde ten year old still couldn't believe it. Her father had cheated on her mother, and he had two sons. And they had both lived just down the block from her. Malcolm and Zachary Stone, Malcolm who had helped her beat up Ace Kaitou, and Zachary, who had been one of Ace's targets. They were her half brothers.

"And to find it out because of how he died!" Ronnie sobbed. "How can I hold my head up around here? I have to take that job in Le Lune."

"Move to California? In America? Ronnie, that's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"I have to get away from here. I can't stay." Ronnie rose to her feet and dumped out her cold coffee. "I'm going to call them in the morning."

* * *

Dark blonde hair tumbled down to the elbows of a fifteen year old girl. She pulled her black jacket tighter around her as she stared down at the open grave. A dark mahogany coffin was slowly lowered into it as she watched. Tears shimmered in dark blue eyes, but they didn't fall.

"Goodbye, Mother. Rest in peace," whispered the teenager, turning away.

Her black slacks caught on a branch from a bush that surrounded the cemetery. She bent and untangled it, before walking to the iron gates. A small black car waited there, a small woman with reddish brown hair standing by the back door.

"It will be alright, Amara. You'll see," stated the woman, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sara. I'm glad you and Salem agreed to take me in. I don't really have any place else to go." Amara opened the door and slid into the back seat.

* * *

Hey, so I was working on Vault of Souls, but I realized that I needed to go back to the beginning of the story, instead of the middle. Which is really where the Vault of Souls begins. So, here's the real beginning of my little series. Don't worry, I will get back to the Vault of Souls when I finish Hearts of Le Lune.

Bookworm0913


	2. Chapter 1: A Solitary Wind

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake and the others are my creation, however.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls. The first chapter, prologue, really, was basically a little background for what's about to take place.

Chapter One: A Solitary Wind

Sailor Uranus crouched on the rooftop, watching the Red Cross building. A young woman with long brown hair walked out of the building, her head bowed low. As she hurried towards her car, she suddenly collapsed, a small shimmering crystal hovering in front of her chest.

A woman with vivid red hair came strolling up to the collapsed woman, a creature trailing behind her, created from horseshoes. They both approached, intent on obtaining the crystal in front of the woman. Before they could reach her, though, Sailor Uranus dropped down off the roof.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The creature collapsed into dust, as Sailor Uranus approached.

"That's far enough, Sailor Uranus. This Heart Crystal is mine!" The red haired woman leapt forward, hand towards the crystal.

A flying kick from the scout knocked her back, and the crystal landed in Sailor Uranus's hand.

"It's not a Pure Heart Crystal, anyway." Sailor Uranus pushed the crystal back into the woman's chest. "You're wrong again, Kaori Night."

"Hmph." Kaori snorted and leapt into the air, disappearing in the dark night.

Sailor Uranus stepped back and watched as the nameless woman woke and continued to her car. After the woman had left, the dark blonde scout turned away and leapt over the rooftops, until she reached a large white house on the edge of town. Silently, she jumped into the open window on the third floor and let her transformation fade.

"Another night, and still no closer to those three Pure Heart Crystals." Amara Tenoh dropped onto the edge of her bed. "I have to find them, soon."

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't call me last night," hissed a tall girl with shoulder length aquamarine hair, leaning close to Amara. "I'm your partner, Amara. I'm supposed to be helping you. I can't exactly help if you don't call me!"

Amara sighed, strolling down the hall of Le Lune High School. "I was able to handle it on my own, Michelle. If I had needed your help, I would have called."

"And if you called too late? A situation can turn on a dime," stated Michelle. "What if you get yourself in a situation where you can't call me?"

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm still not used to having a partner. It'll take me a while to be used to it."

Michelle sighed and shook her head. "I've been your partner for over a month, now. Please, Amara, call me as soon as you know there's another monster around."

A ringing sounded from Amara's pocket. She pulled out a small, yellow cell phone. Answering it, she muttered 'yes' a few times, before hanging up.

"Trouble, Amara?" A blonde teenaged boy came walking up behind them.

Amara turned, grimacing. "Not a problem at all, Zachary. Sara was just reminding me we have to be at the airport later, to pick up Aunt Irene, Uncle Ken, Serena and Sammy."

"That's right. They're moving to Le Lune, aren't they?" Zachary shifted the tall stack of books he was carrying. "Well, I'll see you after school, older sister."

Amara shuddered as he disappeared down the hall. "My half-brother is getting really annoying."

Michelle offered a half-smile and steered the taller girl into a nearby classroom, full of computers.

"Mrs. Pentsfield won't be here, today, so consider this a free period." A tall, balding man dressed in a track suit stood at the front of the classroom. "I'm just subbing for the period. I'll look forward to seeing you all in gym."

"Coach Haverstein, do you know when Mrs. Pentsfield will be back?" Michelle asked, sitting down near the front of the room.

The coach shook his head. "Not entirely. Apparently she was involved in one of those strange attacks last night. It could take a few days before she's fully back."

Amara sat before her computer, quickly logging into her e-mail account.

A new message popped up at the top of the list, from . The subject line read: **Hey, delays ahead.**

Looking around, she clicked on it.

**Hey, Amara!**

**Just checking in and letting you know we're still on our way! I'm using a local wi-fi spot in the airport to send this to you from Dad's laptop. Our plane in Tokyo got delayed. Some kind of bomb threat, we think. Details not very clear. So, we ended up missing our flight out of Honolulu. Next one isn't scheduled to leave for another four hours. But there's supposed to be some big storms moving in in the next hour. So that flight might be delayed, too. If these storms move in, it may be a couple of days before we can get another flight! I may get to spend a few days in Hawaii, but it'll be storming the whole time! It's not fair! Still looking forward to seeing everyone when we get there! Dad said enough rambling, so see you then, Haruka!**

**Until we reach Le Lune**

**Your Meatball Head,**

**Serenity**

_So, does Serena remember who she really is? Or is this just a slip?_ Amara pursed her lips, studying the e-mail. She couldn't be sure what exactly the last line meant, or Serena's signature. It could just be a coincidence, after all.

* * *

Two barking Golden Retrievers raced across the front lawn of the three story white house. One of them bounded up to the yellow convertible as Amara pulled up to the house, Zachary crawling out of the back seat.

"Hey, Amara! Glad to see you," called a deep voice.

A tall man with shoulder length white hair stood in the middle of the yard, a well chewed rubber ball in his hand.

"Hey, Mal. Call off your dogs, would you?" Zachary shouted, holding his books above his head.

Mal grinned and whistled, sharply. "Apollo! Sola! Heel!"

The two Retrievers turned and ran back to sit at Mal's feet, wriggling impatiently. While they sat there, Amara, Michelle, and Zachary hurried into the house.

"I really don't like those dogs," muttered Zachary. "I can't believe Mal kept them when we moved here."

Michelle turned to him. "You really don't like them?"

"They're always trying to jump all over me," complained the boy, dropping his text books onto the table. "I can't stand it."

"They must really like you, Zacky!" Another blonde teenager strode over, his short blonde hair gleaming.

Zachary turned to face him. "Jason! Knock it off! Honestly!"

Jason grinned. "Oh, come on! If I can't tease my cousin, who can I tease?"

Amara and Michelle darted around the two of them, disappearing down into the basement of the house. The blonde girl swiped her hand over a small yellow pad beside a small alcove. The back of the alcove dropped away and they stepped into a dark room. The only light came from the large computer screen dominating the far wall.

"Ah, Amara, Michelle, good." A small woman with reddish brown hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, looked up from a map, covering a long table. "We're still going over the data from last night's battle. We aren't sure how to find the pure hearts on our own, yet. We're still looking, though."

"Sara, Serena's going to be a little bit late. Their plane in Tokyo got delayed and they're not sure how soon they can get a flight out of Honolulu." Amara dropped into a chair in front of the screen. "Hey, Salem. How's it going?"

A man, several inches shorter than Amara, looked away from his keyboard. "It'd work a lot faster if I had a real computer expert in here. Unfortunately the only computer experts I would trust can't get in here. Sailor Mercury is in Tokyo and there's no way I can get Zachary in here without him flipping out over his half sister being Sailor Uranus."

Michelle let out a laugh and joined Sara over at the map. "So, even though you are supposed to be Amara's advisers, she's basically taking orders from the two of you?"

Salem turned his chair around and stared at her. "Amara doesn't take orders from anyone. She does exactly what she wants, when she wants. Don't worry, though. We've already yelled at her for not calling you last night."

"At least the delay of Serena's plane will give Trista more time to finish decorating the house and setting it up for their arrival."

Amara nodded, thinking. _Perhaps I should go talk to Trista. I have some things I'd like her to add to Serena's room._


	3. Chapter 2: A Rising Moon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake and the others are my creation, however.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Two: A Rising Moon

"Flight 257 from Los Angeles now arriving." The announcement echoed around the almost empty airport.

Zack glanced up from his copy of a high school biology textbook. He frowned at the slightly taller blonde woman, his half sister Amara.

"Relax, Amara. Everything's going to be fine," he assured her.

The eighteen year old only curled her lip in a snarl. Michelle looked up at her from the sheet music she was trying to read and gave the blonde woman a faint smile.

"Zack, you know she's not going to listen right now."

Jason reclined in a near-by chair. With his right hand, he juggled three small rubber balls, painted to look like they were made of fire. His blue eyes sparkled with merriment as he considered launching one of the balls towards the three other members of their group.

"Don't even think about it," remarked the tall, brunette man remarked. "You hit one of us, and I will personally burn your supper."

The blonde haired boy gulped and nodded.

"Try to relax a little, yourself, Nate," stated the grey-haired man. He shrugged into his black leather jacket and straightened the pewter skull he wore on a thick chain around his neck. "He still hasn't finished growing up. Everything alright over there, Mal?"

The tall, silver-haired man stared out the window, a small black camera in his hands. Grey eyes narrowed as he spotted the plane.

"They're here, Amara. Relax. It's just Aunt Irene and her family," he stated, shifting his camera to tuck it back into the black bag he carried over his shoulder.

Amara turned and growled at him. "I know that, Mal. It's the Meatball Head I'm worried about. I'm just hoping Le Lune will give her a fresh start, where she doesn't have to hide. Besides, you know Aunt Irene wasn't really thrilled about the three of you moving to Le Lune. I think she still blames your mother for what happened to our father, and by extension, her brother."

"Everything will be alright, little sister. I'm sure Aunt Irene has moved on. It's been how many years now?" Mal assured her. "Jason, put your juggling away, and Zack, pull your nose out of that book."

"Gees, Mal." Jason sighed, dropping the three rubber balls into a small black bag. "You'd think you were sixty, the way you act, instead of the twenty you actually are."

"At least it's better than acting like he's stuck at the age of six," observed Nate, pulling up the collar of his brown trench coat.

Amara managed a slight smile as she walked out onto the tarmac, followed by Michelle.

"Are you sure it's alright that I'm here, Amara?" she asked.

"Of course it's alright, Michelle." Amara grinned. "You're as much a part of the family as Drake or Nate."

She dropped an arm around Michelle's waist and led her toward the plane. Five people stepped out of the plane, loaded down with various bags.

"Welcome to California," yelled Amara, waving with her free hand.

The dark haired man and the blue haired woman smiled, wearily. The blonde ten year old boy happily jumped down the metal steps, making them clatter with each jump.

"Weren't there only supposed to be four people?" Jason muttered. "Who's the cupcake hair?"

Zack's eyes narrowed as he glared over at Jason. "Pay attention, cousin. That's Rini. She's a distant cousin on Uncle Ken's side of the family. And don't call her cupcake hair. Got it?"

He nodded, before heading towards the Tsukino family.

"Hi, I'm Jason Specter, Mal and Zack's cousin on their mother's side of the family," he stated, taking the heavy blue duffle bag Irene carried, as well as the plastic shopping bag she held.

Ken grinned. "You're Adam's son, then?"

Jason nodded, his own smile widening.

"Amara! It's so good to see you!"

Serena dropped her own duffle and shopping bag to run over and throw her arms around her favorite cousin.

"Hey, Meatball Head. It's been far too long," Amara replied. "May I introduce my girlfriend, Michelle Kaioh?"

Serena smiled. "Hi, Michelle. I'm Serena Tsukino, but you probably already knew that."

Michelle returned the smile. "I'm pleased to meet you at last, Serena."

"And you know my half brothers, Mal and Zack," continued Amara. "The two standing behind Mal are his two best friends. The brown-haired one is Nathan Zenith, who also happens to live with us, and the grey-haired one with the depressing wardrobe is Drake Miller."

"Hi, I'm Sammy," piped up the small boy, struggling to lift his own duffle.

Nathan grinned and took the bag from the boy. "What did you pack in here? Rocks?"

Sammy shook his head, "Nope. Not a single rock."

"And let me introduce you to the newest pain, our distant cousin, Rini," added Serena, motioning to the pink haired little girl.

"I'm not a pain," she muttered, before dipping a slight curtsey, only to be put off balance by the small pink duffle she carried.

She looked up at the seven new faces and something flittered across the back of her mind.

_I know I've seen them before, _she thought, _but where?_

"Here. Allow me, little princess," stated a deep voice. Mal reached down and took the duffle from Rini's small shoulder. "Drake has yours, Sere."

The blonde girl gave a half-hearted smile at the nickname, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"The rest of your stuff should arrive in a couple of days," explained Amara. "We've already got the basics in furniture for you."

"I hope you all like it," added Michelle. "Trista and I had a lot of fun picking everything out."

"And making us carry it all," grumbled Jason.

"Trista?" Irene Tsukino asked.

Drake gave a slight smile. "My girlfriend, Mrs. Tsukino. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it today. She has a night class up at the local college."

Zack finally spoke up, "So, Sere, are you up to resuming our challenges?"

A determined gleam appeared in Serena's eye. "You have no idea."

"Yeah, you don't have to hide here," stated Amara, giving Serena a one-armed hug. "Here, you have a chance to really be yourself. There's no Ace Kaitou hanging around to put you down."

_And that means you can finally let me know you're the moon princess. I know I felt you awaken in Tokyo, several months ago. I just wasn't able to approach you about it._

They approached the parking lot where two cars sat, one a black sedan and the other a yellow convertible. Resting just next to them were two motorcycles, one orange and one green.

"Don't worry, Aunt Irene. We won't subject you to Amara's driving," laughed Mal. "You can ride with Drake. He's probably the safest driver out of all of us."

Irene smiled. "But there's only room for four of us to ride with Drake."

"It's okay, Mom. I'm alright with riding with Amara. I'm sure it will be just fine. Besides, I won't be the only one in the car, after all. Jason, Zack, and Michelle are riding with her, too," stated Serena, striding over towards the yellow convertible. "I'll be just fine."

* * *

"Well, there it is, your new house," stated Amara.

The three story pale blue house sat on a corner lot, with a large yard running all the way around it. A white, wrap-around porch surrounded all four sides, with bushes covered in roses just below the railings.

"It's perfect, Amara. How did you guys find it?" Serena sighed, dreamily from the backseat, squished between the blonde boys. "I can't wait to see the inside of it."

Zack grinned. "The house isn't everything. Trista went all out to set everything up for you all, and Mal managed to find a decent car for Uncle Ken to drive."

Amara stopped the car out front, and the five of them all climbed out, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Plus, we all put in our own housewarming gifts for you," added Michelle, shyly. "We tried to do everything we could to make this easier for you."

A small Golden Retriever came bounding down the steps of the house. Bright golden brown eyes smiled as the dog halted in front of Zachary.

"Well, here's Mal's gift," stated the shorter blonde boy. "This is Sola, one of his two dogs. The other one is Apollo, and he's still staying with us."

"I figured, with having to leave your cat behind, you might want someone to keep you company," stated Mal, as his motorcycle came to a stop behind Amara's car. He pulled off his orange helmet before continuing. "Sola's pretty friendly, as I'm sure Zack can vouch. They both love him tremendously. And we only live just down the street. Le Lune's a fairly small town. A couple of blocks from here and you're already on the edge of town."

Serena smiled and reached down to pet Sola. "She's so adorable. Thanks, Mal. If she gets to be too much trouble, I'll send her along home."

A green motorcycle pulled up next to Mal's and Nate stepped off, hanging his emerald green helmet off the back of the seat. "I've prepared everything for supper, including dessert. I hope you like it. Cooking's one of my few hobbies."

"Nate's cooking is the best," added Amara, nudging Serena. "It's quite stellar."

"Thanks, Amara." Serena managed a laugh. "So, where's my room in this new house?"

"Trista said your room was on the third floor," stated Zack. "She was quite protective of decorating it. Not even Sara got to see it."

"Sara?" A slight frown crossed the face of the small blonde girl. "Who is she?"

"Sara Gale and Salem Kaze are officially Zack's, Jason's, and my guardians," explained Amara. "They own the house all of us live in, even though Nate and Mal don't need to live there anymore."

Mal snorted. "I'm only living there because the state won't let me take over Zack's guardianship. Some weird loophole in the law, or something. So, I'm staying there until he's old enough we can move out on our own."

Serena shook her head slightly. "Well, it sounds like your house is a lot more fun than mine."

* * *

Amara guided her cousin up the stairs to the third floor of the house. On one side, the roof tilted sharply away, narrowing the farther it went from the stairs.

"Attic crawlspace and storage," she explained at Serena's puzzled look. "Your room is the only other thing up here. Trista put a lot of time into this room the past couple of days. She hoped you'd like it."

Serena pushed open the ivory white door. Inside, she froze, speechless.

White gauze draped around the ivory white bedposts of a canopy bed. Pale, snow colored curtains framed the windows, with small pink roses embroidered all over them, intertwined with pale green vines. A matching pair of curtains flanked the doors to a small balcony just above the back yard, while the same, identical curtains covered the entrance to a walk-in closet. An ivory vanity sat under a brilliantly polished mirror, edged with silver accents. Under one of the windows, a delicate looking desk held a small stack of books.

Only one painting hung in the room, a small one, just beside her bed. It was of a silhouetted figure, dressed in a flowing gown, looking up at the moon. Even in silhouette, there was a faint glimmer of gold in the bun and ponytail hairstyle of the figure.

"Michelle painted it, actually. It's one of the few she's given away. Most of the rest are hidden somewhere. She won't let many people see them," explained the older girl. "She thought you'd like it."

The younger girl managed a smile. "So, the books on the desk?"

"For your classes at Le Lune High School. Sara got you all registered when we found out you were moving here. They'll want you to take official entrance exams on Monday. I figured you might want to get a little studying done to prepare for those exams. You'd want to take classes that won't bore you, you know."

Amara smiled over her shoulder and walked out of the room. "I'll leave you to get settled, Serena. Welcome to Le Lune."

* * *

"Miss Tsukino, I must confess some astonishment. After looking at your transcripts from Juuban, we did not expect the results we received on your entrance exams here at Le Lune," stated the principal, a stern looking woman with steel grey hair. "Do you have an explanation for this phenomenon?"

Serena gave a demure smile. "I was extremely bored in my classes at Juuban, and thus I saw no reason to apply myself to things below my intelligence level. Now that I'm here and have a better opportunity to expand my learning, I thought it best to apply myself on the exams."

_Even if I didn't do as well on the exams as I could have._ Serena forced herself to contain her smirk. _Ever since my memories have been coming back, I've been remembering more and more of what I learned back on the moon. And, I know I really can do this. It's not just because I already have either. I wonder if it has anything to do with the dreams I have of going to a different school before I met Molly._

She gave her self a mental shake and returned her attention to the principal.

"Well, we're going to have to place you in some of the higher level classes in most subjects. Also, you'll be sitting in classes with a large number of senior level students, instead of the freshmen who are the same age as you. To make this easier on you, we're giving you a schedule almost identical to your cousin, Zachary Stone. He will be your guide to most of your classes. And I'm sure the rest of the student body will be very welcoming to you, Miss Tsukino. I hope I don't have to see you very often, unless it's for exceptional academic achievement."

Serena nodded as she rose from the uncomfortable chair before the principal's desk. "I hope the same as well, Dr. Jaspers."

"Good day, Dr. Jaspers." A gentle, man's voice came from the door. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"No, not at all, Dr. Tomoe. Miss Tsukino, this is Dr. Tomoe, head of the science department, here at Le Lune High. Dr. Tomoe, this is our most recent transfer student, Miss Serena Tsukino. She'll be joining a number of the higher level science classes."

"A pleasure, Miss Tsukino. If you need any assistance, feel free to ask."

This earned another head bob from Serena, before she backed out of the office, struggling to ignore the strange sensation that settled at the back of her mind.

"Dr. Jaspers isn't too bad, is she?" Zack lounged against the outer office wall. "She can come off as a bit strict, but she really wants what's best for us."

Serena grinned. "No, I really do like her. What do you think of Dr. Tomoe?"

"He's a little out there. He used to work out of a laboratory in his home, until it exploded. He and his daughter were the only ones to survive. You don't see her very often. His wife was Michelle's aunt. But she wasn't very close to her family, so even Michelle doesn't know much about Dr. Tomoe, or little Hotaru."

"I'm sorry to hear that," stated Serena, looking at the floor. "So, where's our first class?"

"You really ended up with the same schedule as me?"

"Except for the fact that I'm also taking art classes, and that public speaking class, instead of the medical preparations courses."

Zack grinned. "Well, I do want to go into medicine, or something along those lines. I'm thinking of looking into medical research, working with computers and finding cures for diseases."

"I think you'd be very good at it," replied the blonde girl. "So, about Accelerated Chemistry?"

* * *

"Welcome to Physical Education," stated the tall, balding man, his green track suit rumpled. "You're the new transfer student, correct?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Coach Haverstein," he stated, by way of introduction. "I'll have you sit on the sidelines for right now. You'll get into the class as soon as you get your P. E. uniform."

She nodded as she looked at all the other students, dressed in their white t-shirts and black shorts. Amara had mentioned the need to get more than just the new school uniform. She tugged at the edge of her knee-length black skirt, which matched the black, long-sleeved shirt she wore, underneath a dark red sweater.

_It feels strange not to have the sailor collar on the back of my uniform_, she thought, bringing one hand up to rest beside her neck. _Never thought I'd actually miss having one._

She couldn't help noticing, however, the girl who was walking past the gym, hurrying down the hall, with her head bent low. Black hair fell in ringlets down past her hunched shoulders.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Serena walked over to the door, to better watch the girl.

A black kitten keychain fell from her backpack, rolling across the floor, where it came in contact with a small white pod. The pod merged with the key chain, creating a woman in a sleeveless black cat suit, with vividly pink skin. She lifted her fisted hand towards the young girl.

A black star tattoo was revealed as the figure opened her hand. Something shot out of it and into the girl's chest, pulling out the multi-pointed crystal.

"Nicely done," stated another voice. A woman in a red outfit, with long red hair pulled back into a half ponytail, stepped out from behind the cloaked figure. "Now, lets get that heart crystal."

Serena dove into the deserted girls' locker room, carefully making sure no one else was around. It was only then that she pulled her crystal compact from her subspace pocket and held it into the air.

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

A faint smile covered her face as the ribbons of her transformation surrounded the blonde girl. _I never thought I'd miss this, either!_

Sailor Moon sprang from the locker room, knocking the creature's hand away from the unconscious girl. She landed in front of the girl and struck her traditional pose.

"I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you for disrupting this girl's day!" Sailor Moon dropped her arm into the crook of her elbow, pointing at the monster.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

A ball of brilliant yellow energy came flying out of nowhere to strike the strange creature, before Sailor Moon could even remove her tiara from her head.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

An orb of aquamarine energy followed the yellow blast, but the monster stood back up.

"You'll have to do better than that," stated the red-haired woman. "Much better."

Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara, shoving magic inside it until it turned into a golden disc of energy. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

She threw the disc at the creature, who screamed, "Cat Chain!"

It faded back into the key chain, the white pod falling out and cracking open, releasing the dark energy from inside it.

Sailor Moon turned back to the girl, only to find two other scouts kneeling over her.

"This isn't a pure heart crystal, either," stated the blonde one, allowing the crystal to sink back into the girl's chest. "Another dead end. At least it isn't her."

The red-haired woman let out a "humph" before disappearing.

"I'm Sailor Moon, and who are the two of you?"

The aquamarine haired scout looked up at her. "I'm Sailor Neptune, and this is my partner, Sailor Uranus."

Sailor Uranus rose and grabbed the arm of Sailor Moon, ushering her into a small janitorial closet. Sailor Neptune followed close behind.

"Greetings, Sailor Moon. Or should I call you Princess Serenity? Or perhaps Serena Tsukino?" Sailor Uranus dropped a bow towards the shocked younger girl.

Sailors Moon and Neptune both appeared a little shocked.

"This is the Moon Princess?" Sailor Neptune demanded, turning to her partner.

Sailor Uranus nodded, before allowing her transformation to fade. Amara leaned back against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. One dark blonde eye brow lifted up as Sailor Moon stared at her.

Dark pink ribbons briefly surrounded the scout of the Moon, before leaving behind Serena. With a squeal, she rushed over and threw her arms around Amara.

"You remember, Amara?"

Her cousin smiled. "Of course I remember. The question is, how much do you remember, Serenity?"

"More than I probably should, Haruka."

Sailor Neptune watched the two of them, before letting her own transformation fade.

"Michelle? You're Sailor Neptune?" Serena turned to her. "How wonderful! So, who's the new baddie from the Negaverse?"

"They're called Heartsnatchers. They're after the pure heart crystals of three people. Inside these heart crystals are three very powerful talismans, the best defense against the Sovereign of Silence," explained Amara, as soon as Serena had released her. "However, this is actually a job for the outer scouts. There's no need for the Princess to be involving herself in the fight. We can handle it."

Serena snorted. "I'm the one who took down that last Heartsnatcher, you know. I can help fight. In fact, I insist upon it. I can't just sit around and wait. I need to be up, helping out. I'm not as defenseless as I was in the Silver Millennium."

"But you also need to focus on keeping your grades up," replied her cousin.

"Cousin from two lifetimes, I'll make a deal with you," stated Serena. "I will stay at the top of all my classes, so long as you train me to fight better and help out against these Heartsnatchers."

A frown crossed the faces of both Outer Scouts, who turned to look at each other. With a heavy sigh, Amara nodded.

"We'll both train you, so long as you keep up your end of the bargain, Serena."

Serena beamed up at them, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Thank you! Thank you! I know I'll do better here. A new school and scouts better able to help me than the Inner Scouts could!"

"The next thing you know, Serena'll be asking to get her driver's license," growled her cousin.

"Really? Could I get one?" The short blonde's eyes went wide. "I'm fifteen, almost sixteen!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **The beginning of this chapter is an altered excerpt from the beginning of Vault of Souls, but I really needed to put it back in here. Wow, this chapter's longer than the last two combined. I'm not sure exactly when I'll have the next chapter up, since I'm not quite sure what's going to happen in it, just yet. I'm having to go back and re-watch a lot of the episodes from the Heartsnatchers arc, as I haven't seen them in a while. I'm just trying to remember how each of Dr. Tomoe's assistants went Heartsnatching. And that is all one word, isn't it? I think I got Kaori Night right, with this. Like I said, it's been a while since I watched those episodes.


	4. Chapter 3: Waking the Gryphon

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake and the others are my creation, however.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Three: Waking the Gryphon

Nathan Zenith, freshman student at Le Lune University, bent down to stare through his telescope. He turned it, ever so slightly, searching for one specific point in the night sky.

"I still don't understand it. Why do you have such a fascination with studying Jupiter?" A voice came from the doorway, causing Nathan to rise and face the door. "I mean, it's just a large ball of gas, isn't it?"

"Zack, there's more to Jupiter than that. There's the constant storm in the atmosphere. It's the largest planet in our galaxy. It's amazing," replied the tall, brunette man.

Zack snorted. "It's a giant ball of gas, not much different than the sun. Mal asked me to remind you that you do have to work tomorrow. Sensei is expecting you to show up."

Nathan nodded, before turning back to his telescope. "Tell Mal I'll be there."

The blonde teenager turned and strode out of the room, leaving the older man to his star gazing.

* * *

"Higher, Jason! You need to want to smash your foot into my face," growled Nate, staring down at the blue-eyed blonde. "You aren't even trying."

Jason Specter growled and spun around, lifting his foot in a kick aimed towards the taller man's face. Nate's hand whipped up and caught his ankle, flipping him back to the ground.

"High enough, but you need to be faster," remarked Zack, who leaned back against the wall. "Of course, no one's fast enough to get past Nate."

The brunette man smiled. "Only Mal, and he works pretty hard to do it."

"I heard that, Nate. But you still can't beat me with a blade." Mal glanced over towards them, his long white hair back in a ponytail. "Alright, St. Claire. You can take a break."

A weary looking fifteen year old boy nodded and walked off the mats, stopping to grab a bottle of water off a long wooden table and guzzling it down. He walked over to a padded bench near the door, passing three new arrivals. Two blondes and one aquamarine haired girl strode into the dojo. The taller blonde, with ear lobe length hair, shrugged off a heavy black blazer, and hung it on a peg on the coat rack. The aquamarine haired girl next to her shifted a duffle bag, before dragging the other blonde off towards the women's locker room.

"Hey, looks like Amara and Michelle decided to come in today," stated Jason, grinning. "Why don't you try and take down Amara, Nate? She'd be fast enough for you."

As if summoned over by the boy's statement, Amara smirked. "Actually, Michelle and I are here to help Serena get started. She wants to learn how to fight. Unless you boys think that you could do better?"

Zack and Jason simultaneously shook their heads, while Mal strode off the mats.

"I have night class to get to," stated Mal, shrugging into a worn leather jacket. "Professor Hopper doesn't like people being late for Digital Photography."

"And I have a science test next week. I'm already extremely behind in studying for it," remarked Zack, grabbing his book bag. "Jason, you have that English essay due on Friday. Have you even started on it?"

His cousin groaned. "Did you have to bring that up? I'm going to get to it. Eventually."

Mal grabbed the younger boy's shoulder and drug him out of the dojo, followed by Zack.

"I can stay. I've got a lot more work to do here, anyway," stated Nate. "Most of the students won't be leaving for a while."

* * *

Serena groaned as she finally sank onto the padded bench. "How can people do this everyday?"

"They have a lot of determination," stated Michelle, sinking down beside her. "And a lot more practice. You really expected to be able to keep up with Amara and Nate? Nate's been training since he was six, and he works here almost every day. Amara's also been working at this for years. Ever since her mother died, and Sara and Salem took her in, over two years ago."

"I know. I just thought I'd be able to keep up better than this. All my training back home was so easy compared to this," whined the younger girl. "I'm a defender of this world. I have to be able to fight better than this."

"We also rely a lot on our magic," came Michelle's whispered reminder. "You're not using that here. Magic gives you a lot more stamina, when you can rely on it. Trust me, I had a hard time keeping up when I started a few months ago, and I didn't push myself as much as you are. Give yourself a little time, Serena. You'll catch up."

"You also had more training like this, before. I didn't. Fighting wasn't expected of me back then." Serena closed her eyes, trying to relax her sore muscles.

Michelle nodded. "Why don't I go grab you a bottle of water? I'm sure you're fairly thirsty after all of that."

Serena didn't move as the older girl rose and walked over to the wooden table. It felt like hours that she had spent trying to land a blow on the brunette man. However, the clock on the wall had said it hadn't even been forty-five minutes.

_I'm just so exhausted. How am I going to be able to help Amara and Michelle if I can't even last forty-five minutes training? They're so much better than I am._ Serena let out a heartfelt sigh. _I'll just have to keep trying. I can't let them down._

* * *

Nate walked over to the wall and grabbed his towel off the floor. Wiping his face, he scanned the room. Serena, Michelle, and Amara had left earlier, stating Serena wasn't up to training any longer today. The last of the students was walking out the door, after bowing to the official teacher of the dojo, a wiry man with red hair.

"I'll let you lock up, Nathan," called the older man, looking down at his watch. "I've got to get to my daughter's dance recital."

"Of course, Sensei. Tell Catherine I said to break a leg," replied Nate, waving his teacher out the door.

He slung his towel over his shoulder, before heading to his locker. From it he pulled out a green hoodie and a pair of battered sneakers, sliding them onto his tired feet. Lastly, he pulled out his telescope case, hoping he might still be able to make it to the hill before the moon rose.

Suddenly, the case jumped out of his hand, sliding across the floor. A small white pod landed on top of it, and merged with the wooden case. In a flash of light, the case and pod were replaced by a strange creature. At first, she appeared quite normal, aside from her unusual arrival. She lifted up the edge of her dark brown skirt, revealing a black, star tattoo. A blast of energy shot out from the tattoo, catching Nate squarely in the chest.

He looked down to see a small, many pointed crystal emerge from his chest, glowing with a brilliant white light.

"Surely with a Heart Crystal that powerful, you must have one of the Pure Heart Crystals we're looking for," stated a woman with long red hair, striding into the dojo. "I'll just take that from you and be on my way."

"Stop right there, Kaori Night!" Sailor Uranus declared, dropping down into the doorway. "You won't be taking anyone's Pure Heart Crystal."

"As the Outer Scouts, we won't let you," added Sailor Neptune, appearing beside her partner.

They both turned and let another scout walk up between them. Her long blonde hair fell in two ponytails from two round buns on the top of her head, with two round red gems sitting in the buns.

"I am Sailor Moon, defender of Love and Justice. You will not harm anyone by taking their Pure Hearts. Pure Hearts belong to the people who possess them, not Nega-garbage like you."

Kaori Night growled. "Get them, Telescopicka!"

Telescopicka, for that was obviously the monster's name, turned on the scouts, her right arm turning into a telescope and stretching out to smash into them. Fortunately, the three scouts dove out of the way, just in time. Neptune and Uranus leapt into the air, both delivering attacks on the monster, while Sailor Moon crawled over to Nate, cupping his Heart Crystal in her hands.

Sailor Uranus landed beside her, staring into the Heart Crystal. "It's not one of the ones we're looking for. You can put it back into him, Sailor Moon."

The shorter scout nodded and slid the Crystal back into Nate's chest. As the crystal sank in, however, she was caught in a vision of the Heart Crystal

* * *

_Serena hung, ghostlike, in the back of a room as Nathan knelt before Darien. Or was it Darien? He appeared much younger than when she had last seen him, and he was dressed like Prince Endymion._

"_Endymion, Prince of Terra, I vow to serve you, and you alone, until the end of my days," stated Nathan, not lifting his head. "You are my sovereign, now and forever."_

_Endymion nodded. "You may rise, Nephrite. Join your fellow generals in serving the Golden Crystal of Elysian."_

_Nathan, or rather Nephrite, rose and walked over to stand beside a figure cloaked in shadows, just a few inches shorter than himself._

_Serena shook her head. Nathan was once Nephrite? And he had served Endymion? This didn't make any sense. Nephrite had served Queen Beryl._

_The scene shifted and Serena found Nephrite walking down a dark hallway._

"_Malachite? Zoicite? Where are you?" Nephrite called out, looking around him. "What's going on here?"_

"_Welcome, General Nephrite, to the Negaverse." A familiar man with short blonde hair appeared before Nephrite. "I think you know who I am."_

"_Jedite. But what happened to you? You swore the same as I did. We are meant to serve our prince for always. This is treason."_

_Jedite smiled. "No, Nephrite. This is the truth. We belong by Beryl's side."_

"_No! I will never serve that witch! And neither would the real Jedite!"_

_Once again the scene shifted. Now, Nephrite stood, chained, before Beryl's throne._

"_I won't serve you, witch, no matter what you do to me."_

_Beryl smiled. "I don't need you to serve me, not anymore."_

_A dark coffin, made of crystal, drifted down from the ceiling. Inside of it appeared an exact copy of Nephrite. Slowly, it's eyes opened and the coffin disappeared._

"_I have made a better copy of you, General. Meet the new and improved General Nephrite of the Negaverse," cackled Beryl._

_* * *_

As Serena emerged from the visions, she noticed Nate staring at her, his green eyes wide with wonder.

"Princess Serenity! I am so sorry! I failed you and my prince. Please, forgive me." Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. "I deserve whatever punishment you see fit to give me."

Serena shook her head, still dressed as Sailor Moon. "No, Nephrite, I will not hurt you. If you wish some punishment, it will be to renew your vow, to serve me as you would have served Endymion. Take your place as one of my generals now, with all the power I can give you. Help us stop the Heart Snatchers who would bring the Sovereign of Silence."

Nate bowed his head. "I swear, upon all the magic I possess, upon my very life, I will serve you, Princess Serenity of the Moon, until the end of all my days, until the very ending of time, unless you release me sooner. I am yours to command."

A flash of green light appeared under Serena's hands, still pressed to Nate's chest from returning the Heart Crystal. She removed them, revealing a small chunk of green crystal.

"Nephrite," she whispered. "Your namesake and the key to your transformation. Gryphon of Terra."

Nate grasped the crystal and rose to his feet, calling out her final three words. "Gryphon of Terra!"

Wind whirled around him, bringing with it light from the stars in the sky. They constricted around him, turning his sweatpants and sweat-soaked t-shirt into a grey tuxedo, with dark grey shoes and a long cape falling from his shoulders, green lining on the underside of the cape. An emerald green mask descended to cover the top of his face, with a grey top hat spinning around to drop onto his head.

"Welcome, Tuxedo Gryphon," stated Sailor Moon, holding out her hand. "We could use your help."

Tuxedo Gryphon nodded, a small green crystal appearing in his hand. He pointed the crystal towards the monster Sailors Neptune and Uranus were currently battling, while Kaori Night appeared to have vanished, now that the Heart Crystal was gone.

"Gryphon Star Whirlwind," stated Tuxedo Gryphon, forcing a blast of energy through the crystal in his hand. The energy shaped most of itself into a strong wind, the rest of it turning into star-shaped green crystals. The crystals sliced into the youma, weakening it as Sailor Moon rose to her feet.

She stretched out her hand, her Moon Wand appearing from her subspace pocket. "Moon Princess Halation!"

Light blasted from the wand, turning the monster back into the telescope case, and revealing the small white pod. The pod cracked open, and the dark energy was released from inside.

"Well done, Sailor Moon. So, who's our new friend?" Sailor Uranus stated, walking over to the two of them.

"This is Tuxedo Gryphon, once general to Prince Endymion, but now our ally," stated Serena, dropping her transformation.

Tuxedo Gryphon dropped his head and started laughing as wind swirled around him, returning him to Nate Zenith. "I don't think I ever would have seen that coming, your highness. Serena Tsukino is not who I would have expected to be the Princess of the Moon."

"Not many people would. It helps keep her protected," stated Sailor Uranus, before turning back into Amara.

Sailor Neptune nodded, before returning to being Michelle. "We are two of Serena's guards, though not her inner guard."

Nate nodded. "You weren't around much in the Silver Millennium, were you?"

"No. Our job, as Outer Scouts, was to protect the borders of the Silver Millennium, not directly involve ourselves with the court," explained Amara. "However, we are now directly protecting Serena, until her inner guard is returned to her."

"Or I go back to my inner guard. That all depends on convincing my parents to let me go back to Tokyo," stated Serena with a grimace. "Well, now you really will have to help me train to be a better fighter."

Amara groaned. "Great. I was hoping today had taught you that you needed to back off!"

"Not likely. I don't give up that easily." Serena gave her cousin a smirk. "We've only just begun."

* * *

Alright, things are going to get more interesting now. I have a rough idea of where I'm going in this little adventure now. I didn't have one for a while there. Now, I should be able to update a little more quickly. I'm hoping, at least. So, since I put this up, why don't you go click on that little button down there that says Review? It's not that difficult, you know.


	5. Chapter 4: Silver's Fading Light

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake and the others are my creation, however.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Four: Silver's Fading Light

"So, planning on calling anyone to go with you tonight, Amara?"

Serena dropped down onto the roof, just below the third story window of Amara's room. Her pink locket was already in her hands as she grinned at her cousin.

"You caught me again, Serena. How do you do it?" Amara ducked her head out the window and crawled out beside the younger girl. "Michelle could never tell when I was going out hunting. You can."

"It's the fact that you're my cousin, both in this life and the last," stated Serena. "Pretty cool, if you ask me. So, going to tell Nate we're going?"

Amara chuckled softly. "Yeah, might as well tell your new guard that we're going out hunting. Just in case he needs to protect you."

The shorter girl grinned. Strolling gracefully over the sloped roof, she made her way to the open window, where a telescope peeked out towards the stars.

"Hey, Nate! You still up?" Serena called out.

"Of course I am!" Nate's head emerged next to his telescope. "The stars said something was up tonight."

"Glad that power of yours is coming back! It'll really come in handy trying to keep up with these Heart Snatchers," giggled the Moon Princess.

The telescope slid back into the room, allowing Nate to awkwardly climb out of his room. Together, the three of them lightly jumped down to the ground.

"Amara, don't forget to call Michelle!" Sara's voice called out from the basement window. "We'll be watching, like always!"

* * *

Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Moon raced towards the local park, trailed closely by Tuxedo Gryphon.

"Who'd be out here, this late at night? Well, besides a Heart Snatcher, apparently," groaned Sailor Neptune. "Some of us do have classes tomorrow!"

Sailor Moon grinned. "Only you. Saturdays are a day for relaxing. Not taking extra lessons in music, Neptune."

Neptune smiled herself as they entered the park.

Just ahead of them, a man in a tattered coat lay on the ground, his Heart Crystal hovering in the air before him.

"Old Man Tucker," whispered Tuxedo Gryphon. "He lives just outside the park, and he spends most of his time taking care of the plants that grow here. Working at night must be easier than trying to work around people during the day."

Sailor Moon nodded. "So, he gives a lot of his time to working here."

"Making him a perfect candidate for a Pure Heart Crystal," added Sailor Uranus. "Let's get in there before Kaori Night does!"

No sooner had she spoken than a monster, dressed like a gardener, walked up to Old Man Tucker, with Kaori Night just behind.

"Not so fast, Kaori Night!" Sailor Moon jumped up, landing just between the man and the creature.

The monster attacked Sailor Moon, grabbing on to the locket, ripping it from her uniform. With a startled cry, Serena was thrown backward, her transformation fading as she moved through the air. Tuxedo Gryphon leapt up, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

"That was highly uncalled for!" Sailor Uranus yelled, lifting her hand. "Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called, sending her own attack at the monster.

Tuxedo Gryphon rested the unconscious Serena against one of the trees, careful to keep her face turned away from the creatures, before turning to face the monster and Kaori Night.

"Gryphon Sparkling Whirlwind!"

The monster found herself caught in a wind, filled with sparkling stars, each of which left several tiny cuts all over her, until the combined attacks from Sailors Neptune and Uranus caught her, turning the monster back into a garden hoe. The tiny daimon pod rolled away and cracked open, the dark energy released from it.

Turning, Sailor Uranus knelt and examined the Heart Crystal. "It doesn't contain one of the talismans. It can be returned to him."

Kaori Night growled, before disappearing into the night.

Serena groaned, pushing herself upright. "What happened?"

"A major problem," stated Sailor Uranus, lifting an object off the ground. "A very major problem."

She handed Serena the pink transformation locket. The front of it was cracked in two, revealing the Silver Crystal.

"It's fading," whispered Serena, taking the locket. "The light of my crystal is fading."

Tears shimmered in the corners of her eyes. Wind swirled around Tuxedo Gryphon. Nate dropped down to one knee beside her.

"No, it's not. I'm sure that it only needs time to recharge. Why don't you leave it out where it can catch some moonlight tonight?"

Serena shook her head. "I've been doing that for the past couple of nights. Right after I asked you to give your vow to me, to serve me as you would Endymion, I've had dreams that the light is fading. So, I put it out to catch moonlight, and it's still fading. I didn't want to say anything, but if the light fades, I can't be Sailor Moon, anymore."

Sailor Neptune knelt beside her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "It'll be okay, Serena. You'll see. Maybe if you took a little break from being a scout."

"Yeah, give the crystal more time to recharge. We'll be able to handle things. Come on, Sere. You know we can," added Sailor Uranus. "Now, let's get you home so you can get some sleep."

* * *

"So, the Silver Crystal really could loose it's power?" Amara demanded.

Salem nodded. "Yes, it could. And Serena's right. If it does loose it's power, she can't be Sailor Moon, anymore. I just don't know of any way to help her. We really can't do much about it. Only Queen Serenity knew how to recharge the crystal."

Sara turned away from the group and looked up at the shimmering crescent moon.

"Please, Queen Serenity, help us! If Serena can't fight as Sailor Moon, I fear what will happen to her."

* * *

Serena sank back against the tree in the park. "Just a nice afternoon for relaxing. That's all I need to do! I just know it! I get enough rest, then I can transform again. Just wait and see. I just know the others are right. This is all I need to do."

Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

"_Serena! Serena!"_

_Serena turned, to see Darien running towards her, dressed in his armor from the Silver Millennium. A smile brightened her face as she ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck._

"_Darien! I didn't think I'd see you again!"_

"_Serena, I'm always with you, even if we're miles apart," he stated. "I love you, now and forever. Nothing can ever change that."_

"_But you broke up with me," she stated, suddenly remembering what had happened before she left Tokyo._

"_I know," he replied, tightening his arms around her. "It was the biggest mistake of my life."_

"_Serena, welcome home, my daughter."_

_The two of them turned to see Queen Serenity walking across a polished white marble floor. She held her hands out towards the pair. Serena stretched out her own hands, startled to see the gold bracelet around her wrist. Looking down, she realized she had transformed into Princess Serenity._

"_Mother, please, I need your help," stated Serena, holding out the pink locket. "The Silver Crystal is loosing it's shine!"_

"_It will be alright, Serenity. Trust in your love." She took Serena's hands and placed them in Darien's._

_A strange warmth filled them both, creating a pale pink light that surrounded their hands. The light expanded, surrounding them both, before shrinking back down. It faded, revealing a pink scepter, topped with a red heart, with a crystal oval in it's center, and gold surrounding it._

"_This is your knew weapon, Serena, the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter." Queen Serenity smiled. "And with it…"_

_The locket appeared before Serena, spinning slowly. Light from the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter surrounded the locket, transforming it into a heart-shaped locket, with a pink crystal inside._

"_Now, the incantation is 'Moon Cosmic Power.' The crystal's light is no longer in danger of fading." Queen Serenity spoke softly, "You are strong, Serena. Strong enough to face this new power."_

_Darien released Serena's hands to wrap her in his arms again. "Never doubt my love for you, Serena."_

In Tokyo, Darien started. He sat upright in his bed, moonlight pouring in from his open window.

"What a strange dream! Serena and I on the Moon," he muttered, looking out the window. "Serena, wherever you are, I hope you know I love you, even if I did break up with you. It was for your own safety. Please, I hope, one day, you can forgive me for what I did."

* * *

Sailors Uranus and Neptune stood, pinned against the wall by a Heart Snatcher. Her long tail curled into the wall around them. On the ground, not far from the Heart Snatcher, was the unconscious Tuxedo Gryphon, still protecting the body of a young girl. Her Heart Crystal had already been returned to her, and Kaori Night had fled.

"We could really use some help, right about now," stated Sailor Neptune. "I guess we were wrong about being able to handle things without Sailor Moon."

"Who said you were handling things without me?" Serena stood in the doorway to the old house. "I'm not giving up that easily."

"Get out of here, Serena!" Sailor Uranus yelled at her.

Serena merely smiled, lifting up her altered transformation locket. "Moon Cosmic Power."

Only seconds later, Sailor Moon stood in the doorway, a red and pink scepter dropping down into her hands.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The blast caught the monster off guard.

"Lovely!" It screamed, before turning back into a puzzle.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus hurried over to Tuxedo Gryphon, lifting him away from the child, who was beginning to stir. "Now, let's get everyone out of here!"

Sailor Moon nodded, lifting up the little girl and carrying her outside. "She should be fine, here. And Tuxedo Gryphon's waking up, too."

No sooner had she spoken than Tuxedo Gryphon lifted his head. "So, Sailor Moon, you're back in action."

"Yep, with a new locket, and a new wand!"

* * *

Okay, so in the original, Sailor Moon got her power upgrade during the battle with the puzzle Heart Snatcher. But, since Darien is clear back in Tokyo, and Serena isn't, I figured having her dream about the transformation would be better, and I could bring in Queen Serenity, who wasn't there, either. I sort-of liked the original, but it doesn't really fit how things needed to go, here!

Bookworm 0913


	6. Chapter 5: Phoenix from Ashes

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake and the others are my creation, however.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Five: Phoenix from Ashes

Zach peered over the top of his biology textbook as Nate disappeared into the basement. One eyebrow quirked upward. Then, he heard the door in the kitchen open. Serena and Michelle strolled through the kitchen, and through the dining room to reach the basement stairs.

_I know they're keeping secrets from me. I don't like this. Even Nate's part of their little group now. If he can be, then why are they still keeping me out?_

He turned his head to watch Jason dart down the stairs, a red bike helmet in his hand.

"Heading out, Jason?"

The other boy nodded. "Sensei Anderson is waiting for me. He thinks I have some sort of ability to see things in his "Sacred Fire." Whatever he means by that. I'm just there to work. You know, sweep the steps, sell a few fortunes, that sort of thing. I don't want to get into his creepy mumbo jumbo."

Zack laughed as his cousin ran out the door, strapping the helmet to his head.

* * *

"We've finally been able to track the current pods they've been using to create those Heart Snatchers," stated Salem, glancing up from his keyboard. "There's been one detected on the computer, near Lilly Blossom Temple."

"That's where Jason works," muttered Amara, running a hand through her short hair. "Do you think he might be a target?"

"He might be. You four had better hurry to the temple. Just in case. It might be someone else, too." Sara stood nervously behind Salem's chair.

"Good luck, and be careful," stated Salem.

Nate nodded. "You can count on us."

* * *

_Master Jedite! Master Jedite!_

Jason shook his head, trying to dismiss the voice in his head. At least it was weaker when he was in the shade, rather than in direct sunlight.

"I'm not going crazy," he muttered. "I'm not hearing voices in my head. I'm just imagining things. It'll go away."

For the past several days, every time he walked out when the sun was shining, or when he walked by a flame of any kind, he could swear he heard a voice calling out to him, trying to get his attention.

His foot went down to push off the sidewalk, sending him farther down the street on his red skateboard. Grabbing the light pole on the corner, he turned to coast towards Lilly Blossom Temple.

"Ah, Jason Specter. Excellent timing," stated a tall, thin man with long white hair. Narrowed eyes, almost invisible in his wrinkled face, lit up as the teenager skidded to a halt at the base of the stairs. "I was just about to meditate before the Sacred Fire. Come, join me."

He turned and started walking away, missing the grimace that crossed Jason's face. The boy followed him, carrying his skateboard under his arm.

"I don't usually see someone with the potential that you have, Jason. In fact, you've so much potential, I had to call a friend of mine, back in Japan. Sensei Hino was quite impressed with the description I gave him. He feels you have almost as much untapped power as his own granddaughter."

Jason rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the old man. He didn't buy into the whole idea of spiritual powers. It all sounded a little too 'hocus pocus' to him. There was no such thing as magic. Nothing anyone said would convince him otherwise.

The old man slid open a door in the temple, revealing an almost empty room. In the very center of the room crackled a large fire, rising from a golden altar. A few cushions rested on the floor, but otherwise, there was nothing in the room.

"Welcome to the Fire Room, Jason. Please, kneel down on one of the cushions. I'm not as young as I used to be. Kneeling on a wooden floor isn't as possible as it used to be."

Nodding distractedly, Jason knelt.

_Master Jedite! You've come! Hooray! Welcome back!_

Jason blinked. No. He couldn't have heard anything. And who was Jedite? That was some time of stone, wasn't it? He'd have to ask Zack later. Why would someone be calling him a rock, anyway? He was nobody's master, either. No. The voices weren't real. He had to remind himself of that. The voices couldn't possibly be real.

"Are you alright, Jason?"

"Yes, Sensei. I'm fine." The teenager closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, like he had been instructed.

A noise drew his attention before he could sink very far into the darkness that opened up before him. Opening one eye, he saw a spell scroll slide out of the old man's pocket and drift to the ground. A small white pod rolled over to rest on top of it, before emitting a flash of red light.

"What the!" Jason leapt away from it as the paper grew into a tall woman, dressed all in white and black.

The old man turned just in time to see the woman lift the edge of her skirt, revealing a black star tattoo. A blast of black light shot out of the tattoo, striking the man in the chest.

"Sensei!" Jason rose to his feet, hurrying over to the old man.

He stared in wonder at the crystal floating before the old man. A brilliant light shone from the small gem, a light he could almost feel pulsing. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, mentally reaching for the fire behind him. A scream startled him. Eyes flying wide open, he found the woman covered in burns and flames receding back into the Sacred Fire.

"How did I do that?" He shook his head, knowing that there was no way he could have done anything of the sort.

"Don't worry. We're not here for you, boy," stated a voice.

Jason turned his head to see a woman in a short red dress, with long red hair, walk into the room. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here for the old man's Heart Crystal. There's no need for you to trouble yourself."

The woman reached for the floating crystal, only to have her hand knocked aside by a discus of golden light.

"Hands off the crystal, Kaori Night," declared a voice.

Four figures stood in the doorway to the Fire Room. Three wore sailor uniforms, one navy and yellow, one in two shades of aquamarine, and one in blue and red. The fourth figure wore a dark grey tuxedo.

"You four again!" Kaori Night screamed, holding her injured hand. "How dare you interfere?"

"I am Sailor Moon, defender of love and justice. It is my duty to protect people from Negaverse trash like you, Kaori Night," declared the short girl in the blue and red sailor outfit. "I will not stand by and watch you hurt innocent people."

"And as Sailor Uranus, leader of the Outer Scouts, I cannot stand idly by, either," stated the tall blonde girl, folding her arms.

The aquamarine haired girl nodded. "I am Sailor Neptune, and I cannot abide the thought of any person being harmed by someone so evil as you."

"And I, as Tuxedo Gryphon, am a champion and defender of Earth," stated the man. "By attacking this man, you have threatened the very planet I am sworn to defend. This cannot be allowed."

"Paperscroll, destroy them," declared Kaori Night. "I have to get the crystal."

Jason pulled himself together, grabbing the crystal out of the air.

_Master Jedite, please. You must return the crystal to Sensei Anderson. It belongs with him. _Jason frowned. That voice was back again. _Please, Master Jedite. Only you can give it back to him._

The teenager stared down at the crystal in his hands. That was all it appeared to be, a crystal shaped like an eight-pointed star. There was nothing truly remarkable about it.

Closing his eyes, he found the darkness again, and threw himself into it, into the peaceful calm that Sensei Anderson said could be achieved in meditation.

Sailor Moon hurried over to his side, placing her hands over his, about to attempt to force the crystal out of his hand. Just as she knelt, a move from the Heart Snatcher sent a second blast of black light over at the pair, pulling Jason's crystal from his chest.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon cupped the crystal quickly, staring into it. "Just a Heart Crystal. No talisman here."

She lifted the crystal and pushed it back into Jason's chest.

* * *

_Serena found herself ghosting across the back of a room. This time, Jason knelt before her former boyfriend._

"_Endymion, Prince of Terra, I vow to serve you, and your future queen, until the end of my days," stated Jason, not lifting his head. "The two of you are my sovereigns, now and forever, even if you haven't met her yet."_

_That got a laugh out of Endymion, while a snort came from the tall figure at his right shoulder. "You may rise, Jedite. Join your fellow general in serving the Golden Crystal of Elysian, Priest of the Sacred Flame of Terra."_

_Jason, or rather, Jedite, roes and walked over to stand just behind Endymion's left shoulder._

_The blonde girl blinked rapidly. Jason was once Jedite? Were the other two generals once Endymion's protectors, too? Were they all brought back, too?_

_The scene blurred and reformed into a very familiar dark hallway. Jedite crept along the wall, his eyes darting back and forth._

"_Welcome to the Negaverse, General Jedite. I've been expecting you to arrive for some time." Queen Beryl materialized in front of him. "I did set the perfect bait for a General of Terra, and with your recent troubles on the Moon, of course you would be the first to come."_

"_So, you're the great evil that's been taking hold," growled Jedite. "It will be my honor to defend my planet by killing you."_

_Two blasts of fire surrounded his hands, revealing twin swords made of pure steel. The hilts, made of gold and shaped to look like phoenixes, wrapped themselves around his hands. With a yell, he charged at Beryl, lifting his blades into the air._

"_Not so fast, General. You're going to serve me, now."_

_Dark energy swirled around the general, dropping him unconscious to the ground._

_Again the scene changed. This time, Jedite stood in chains before Beryl's throne. Before he could open his mouth, a dark crystal coffin was already descending from the ceiling. Like with Nephrite, an exact clone of the general waited inside._

"_Meet the vastly improved General Jedite of the Negaverse, the perfect bait to bring the rest of your companions here, where I may create better versions of them, as well," cackled Beryl. "Your prince won't stand a chance against these stronger versions of his own protectors."_

_* * *_

Sailor Moon's eyes flew open, meeting the brilliant blue gaze of Jason Specter, a small stone clenched in her hands.

"Princess Serenity! You have no idea how glad I am to see you again," stated Jason, a bright smile crossing his face. "Will you allow me to join your fight? As one of your protectors?"

She nodded, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Jason replaced the crystal in his sensei's chest and then knelt before Serena. "I swear, upon all the magic I possess, upon my very life, I will serve you, Princess Serenity of the Moon, until the end of my days, until the very ending of time, unless you release me sooner. I am yours to command, until I must return to serve my prince."

He bent his head and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, before taking the stone from her hands.

"Rise, my Phoenix of Terra," whispered Sailor Moon.

He rose, lifting up the small chunk of jedite. "Phoenix of Terra!"

Fire sprang from the Sacred Fire, surrounding the teenager. It melted into him, changing his ripped jeans and worn red t-shirt into a dark grey tuxedo. Dark grey shoes covered his feet, while a red-lined dark grey cape settled around his shoulders. A scarlet mask, matching the lining on his cape, slid into place, covering the top of his face, before a dark grey top hat covered most of his blonde hair.

"Tuxedo Phoenix, why don't you show them what you can do?"

"Phoenix Dark Spirit Dispel!" A small white piece of paper flew from Tuxedo Phoenix's hand to attach itself to the Heart Snatcher's forehead.

She shrieked as the energy shot through her.

"Finish her off, Sailor Moon," yelled Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Moon nodded, pulling out her Moon Scepter. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely!" The Heart Snatcher shrieked, before collapsing, the pod cracking open and the dark energy dissipating.

"So, General Jedite is back, too?" Tuxedo Gryphon demanded. "Nice to know I'm not the only one who's still around."

"Hello, Nephrite. Before you ask, you always were the Gryphon. That wouldn't change just because we have a new life, now," stated Tuxedo Phoenix, before letting the flames surround him again.

Jason shook himself. "No wonder I always denied the reality of magic. I was unconsciously protecting myself. By acknowledging magic, I would have woken a lot sooner, and I don't think I would have been able to handle being on my own."

Tuxedo Gryphon nodded, before returning to being Nate Zenith. "I know how you feel."

"At least now we have one less person to keep secrets from," stated Sailor Moon, letting her transformation fade.

"Serena! No wonder I felt connected right away." Jason grinned.

"Yeah, so you're going to help us, too," groaned Sailor Uranus, fading back into Amara, while beside her, Michelle emerged from being Sailor Neptune. "One more person in the house who's fighting the Heart Snatchers."

* * *

Alright, I originally was going to wait a little longer to awaken Jason/Jedite, but I felt he would be better now. Zack/Zoicite was supposed to be next, but I want to wait a little on him, now. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up, fairly soon! I know I'm not really doing the Heart Snatchers much justice, by I wanted to focus a little more on Serena building her new team, instead. So, please go down and click on that little button that says Review. I did say please!


	7. Chapter 6: Birthday Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Sara, Salem, Sola, Apollo, and anyone else, are solely figments from my imagination.

Chapter Six: Birthday Troubles

A yellow convertible pulled up into the small parking lot near Le Lune High School. From the back seat darted two blonde teenage boys, hurrying for the building.

"Land!" One of them shouted, ignoring the annoyed glare from the tall dark blonde driver.

"Morning, Amara!" Serena's cheerful voice rang out as she walked past. "Isn't it a wonderful day?"

Amara turned, slightly distracted. "Oh, hey, Serena. Morning, I suppose. Don't forget, we have more practice to do after school today. See you later, Michelle. I have to go check on track results."

The aquamarine haired girl shook her head and turned to walk towards the school. Amara was already through the doors before either of them had taken a step.

Serena let out a sigh and dropped her gaze to the sidewalk. Tears shimmered at the corners of her blue eyes as she hugged her small stack of textbooks to her chest.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Michelle placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

She sniffled. "Today's June 30. It's my birthday. Amara never forgets. In fact, she's the only one who's remembered every year. Until this one. I always woke up to a phone call or an e-mail from her, saying Happy Birthday, Meatball Head. But not this year. I didn't even get a happy birthday from my parents, either."

"I'm sure Amara's just worried about these Heartsnatchers, and track meets on top of that. I'm sure she'll remember before the end of the day. And if she doesn't, I'll make her sorry she forgot."

Serena gave a watery smile. "Thanks, Michelle. I needed that. Even my friends back in Tokyo forgot all about today being my birthday. You'd think even my ex-boyfriend would be able to remember."

"Well, there is a reason he's your ex-boyfriend, right?" Michelle was a bit surprised. Serena had never mentioned a boyfriend before. "And, I wouldn't tell Amara about him. She'd probably want to go beat him up for making you so sad. I can tell he still does."

"He broke up with me just before we moved here. I didn't really get a chance to find out why." Serena reached up to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "Look at the time. I don't want to be late for Accelerated Chemistry."

"Just watch out. The Medical Student Conference is in Le Lune this year, and so there will be a lot of strangers roaming around town for the next several days," declared Zack, strolling back over to join them. "A lot of our class is going to be leaving shortly after the bell, so chances are a lot of your classes are going to be free periods today."

"That's right. You're going to the conference, too, aren't you, Zack?" Michelle asked.

The teenaged boy nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't able to go last year. Still too young, apparently. It should be a real blast."

* * *

"Flight 249 arriving from San Francisco."

A large group of people, ranging from sixteen to twenty six, flooded out of the plane that rested on the tarmac. Most of them hurried towards the series of buses that waited just on the other side of the chain-link fence. Two of them hung back, strolling slowly across the hot black pavement.

"So, this is Le Lune, California," observed the shorter of the two, a young girl with navy blue hair. "I expected the town with the best medical preparatory school in America to be a bit bigger."

"Supposedly the town is mostly all students. They live here year round at boarding houses and only go home on breaks. Most of their parents don't even live around here," answered the taller of the two, a young man with ebon black hair and midnight blue eyes.

"I just wish we'd been known about the other event earlier. Part of me would rather be there than here," stated the girl. "I mean, it would be nice to surprise Serena, wouldn't it, Darien?"

Darien shrugged. "I suppose, Amy. I just don't know. I'm not sure Serena really wants to see me, after I broke up with her."

"I doubt she'd let that stop her. Serena really loves you, Darien. I don't think she'll let you keep you two apart. If that made any sense."

Darien laughed and shifted his black duffle bag as he walked Amy across the tarmac and to the buses.

* * *

"Doctor, I've found a perfect candidate for our next Heartsnatcher. Her Heart Crystal surely must have the power we're looking for," stated Kaori Night, standing behind a man, hidden in the shadows. "I have no doubt that she has what we're looking for."

"Very good, Kaori. I've made an extra special pod for this one. Don't fail me this time. You're the only one I can trust with something like this."

"Yes, Doctor."

* * *

Serena spun her pencil between her fingers, unable to tear her gaze away from the clock on the wall. Just twenty more minutes and the school day would be over. Then, she'd have the afternoon to spend with Amara and Michelle, training to fight.

_Just the way I really wanted to spend my birthday. Not!_

The pencil spun faster and faster, but the hands on the clock seemed to move even slower as she watched them.

_And there wasn't anything from the girls in my e-mail when I got to check it during computer class, either. Did everyone really forget that today is my birthday? I'm turning sixteen, after all! Sweet Sixteen. How hard is it to remember that? And Amara never forgets. Never._

Finally, the bell rang at last. Serena shoved the textbook in front of her into the pink and white book bag she used for school work, now. She made her way out of the classroom, letting all of her classmates surge out ahead of her.

Her blonde ponytails seemed to drag on the ground behind her as she made her way to the yellow convertible in the parking lot. Jason already waited there, leaning casually against the trunk. Red balls spun in a blur as she approached.

"Hey, Serena. Don't look so down! It's a gorgeous day outside. Too beautiful to spend indoors working, you know," he stated with a grin. "Unfortunately, that's exactly where I'll be. I've got to head up to Lilly Blossom Temple. See you later."

Serena watched him dart off on his bright red skateboard. _I can hardly expect Jason to know it's my birthday. He's not even actually related to me, unlike Amara, Zack, and Mal. Or my parents. Or my brother. I can't exactly count on him to have even bothered to ask._

"Hey, Serena. Do you mind if we run a few errands before heading to the dojo?" Michelle asked, walking up beside her. "There's some things I need to pick up for my mother."

The blonde girl was so miserable, she missed as Michelle quickly crossed her fingers.

"Sure, Michelle. Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Michelle leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Try a little window shopping while we're out. You might find a good birthday present. You never know what you'll find when you window shop in Le Lune."

A bright smile crossed the younger girl's face as she climbed into the convertible's backseat. _Hey, I can check out that pair of glass shoes down at The Glass Shoppe, then! I absolutely love them. They are so Cinderella!_

"You both ready to go then?" Amara demanded, sliding into the driver's seat. "Zack's going to head home later, when the conference ends. He'll probably be able to catch a ride with one of the other Le Lune High students.",

The other two girls smiled and nodded as the car started and zoomed out of the parking lot.

* * *

Darien walked down the main street of Le Lune.

_Alright. I know I broke up with Serena, but that doesn't mean I can't find something to send her for her birthday, does it? I mean, I could still try to be her friend, couldn't I? There's still the possibility that the dream isn't even true. Just because a dream told me that Serena would die if I didn't stay away from her doesn't make it true. It could just have easily been a trick from the Negaverse, right?_

He groaned and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. He had thought the debate with himself was over. He had broken up with Serena to protect her, and that was that. Now, he was trying to argue that he could have stayed with her, again. It shouldn't matter, anyway. Serena wasn't anywhere near him, after all.

A sudden ringing laugh caught his attention. There was no way that familiar laugh could be anyone else! His midnight gaze darted up the street, to focus on the familiar bun and ponytail hairstyle of the girl he loved with all his heart. Serena stood in front of a small shop, just half a block away. Then, he saw the person standing beside her. A tall man with dark blonde hair, dressed in black pants, a black shirt, and a blood red blazer, leaned against the brick wall beside her. Serena had laughed at some statement he had made.

From somewhere deep inside, Darien heard himself growl. How dare some random guy make a move on his girlfriend! Serena belonged with him, forever. There was no two ways about it. The dream didn't matter. Having broken up with Serena didn't matter. She was still his girl! He had to keep himself from running over and punching the guy in the face, for daring to evenlook in Serena's direction.

"Alright, Amara. I'll meet up with you at Drake's bookstore in about fifteen minutes. I just wanted to take a closer look at a couple of things that Genevieve put on display," stated Serena, as her cousin pushed away from the brick wall. "Go ahead and pick up the car parts I know you're dying to get while we're here. I'll be fine."

Amara grinned. "You sure, Serena? I could stay with you a little longer. You seem a little down today."

The blonde girl shook her head, the long pigtails bouncing. "I'm sure. I'll be fine."

Her cousin nodded and walked off down the street.

"Who's he?" The sharp, curt comment caught Serena's attention immediately. But he couldn't possibly be in Le Lune!

She whirled, turning to stare up into the face that haunted her dreams. Familiar midnight blue eyes were filled with something she couldn't quite recognize. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

"What does it matter? You broke up with me," she reminded him, throwing her head back and glaring at him.

Darien's hands tightened into fists at his sides. "That's beside the point."

"No, Darien. That is the point. You broke up with me, so you have no right to try and tell me who I can spend time with. You're just as much of an idiot now as you were when I first met you. Whatever did I see in you? It obviously wasn't your fashion sense," she sneered. "Or your manners."

She spun on her heel, striding away from him. His hand darted out and wrapped around her upper arm.

"Let go of me, Darien," she whispered, her voice deadly. "All I have to do is scream and dozens of people will come running to beat you up for laying a hand on me."

Startled, he relaxed his grip. Before he could say another word, Serena had already disappeared up the street.

Neither of them saw the short, blonde teenage boy standing directly across the street, a look of horror on his face as he watched them. Eyes narrowing, he turned and ran after Serena, hoping to catch up with the blonde girl. But, like Darien, he lost her in the crowd of students on the other side of the street. Heaving a sigh, he frowned at Darien.

"He better hope I never find out who he is. If he ever hurts Serena again, I will end up hurting him!" A growl escaped him as he turned and stalked away.

* * *

_So much for stopping to see those shoes Genevieve had on display. How in the world did Darien end up in Le Lune? _Serena bit her bottom lip as she darted between people, heading for the small bookstore on the corner. _Of course, he's here for the medical student conference. He wants to be a doctor, after all._

She stopped in front of the store, the front painted a deep, dark black. Gold lettering painted onto the glass of the door proclaimed the store to be Elysian Books and Coffee, owned by Drake Miller. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and blinked at the overwhelming darkness. The only light came from the open door behind her. Nervously, she stepped in and let the door swing shut..

"Hello, little one," stated a sickeningly sweet voice.

Kaori Night strode out of the darkness, a greenish colored creature trailing behind her.

Serena drew in a deep breath, preparing to scream, hoping Drake would hear her and come running. There was no way she was transforming directly in front of Kaori Night. Before she could even take a step backward, the Heartsnatcher had jumped up, landing between her and the door.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be," ordered Kaori Night. "I'm only here for your Pure Heart Crystal."

A flash of black light shot out from the youma, colliding with Serena's chest. Her heart crystal emerged, shining brighter than she'd ever seen any of the others. Blackness edged around her vision, and the rest of her senses faded away to nothingness. She wasn't able to hear the angry cry that echoed around the bookstore, nor was she able to see the Heartsnatcher fly across the dark room.

* * *

Darien had managed to catch a glimpse of Serena's long blonde pigtails, darting into a small store on the corner.

"Elysian Books and Coffee? Serena's willingly going into a bookstore?" Shaking his head, Darien followed her, determined to try to explain things to her. When he opened the door, however, his eyes flew open wide, taking in everything a fast as he could. A creature made from green glass stood over Serena, while a woman with bright red hair and dressed in a skimpy red outfit, was striding towards her. A small crystal hovered above Serena, shining with a brilliant light.

Without thinking, he pulled out his transformation rose, turning into Tuxedo Mask in less than a second. "Serena!"

He ran forward, slamming into the creature, sending it across the room. Dropping to his knees, he gathered Serena into his arms, pulling her close to him.

"Don't come any closer," he growled.

Kaori Night smiled. "I don't have any quarrel with you, Cape Boy. Just hand over the crystal and you can both go. I promise."

Tuxedo Mask shook his head.

* * *

Amara walked out of the small local jewelry shop, holding a small box in her hands. "Serena's going to love this. It's absolutely perfect."

"I'm just disappointed you didn't let me see it first," stated Michelle, walking over. "Everything ready?"

"Yeah. We have to pick up Serena at Drake's store, and then we'll take her out to Lilly Blossom Temple."

"It was great, having Jason talk Sensei Anderson into letting us have Serena's birthday party there. With all the guests, no place else would be big enough." Michelle smiled. "I just regret the fact that Serena's friends from Tokyo couldn't make it."

"Even with Drake and Trista volunteering to pay for the plane tickets and Aunt Irene saying they could stay at their house, too!" Amara frowned.

A ringing sounded from the pocket of Amara's red blazer.

"What is it, Sara?"

Michelle watched as the frown on Amara's face deepened. Her hand slid into her pocket, gripping her transformation wand and pulling it out, revealing just the very tip of it over the edge of her pocket. A nod from Amara confirmed it. The scouts were needed.

Amara's phone snapped shut before she returned it to her pocket.

"A Heartsnatcher is at Drake's bookstore. We have to hurry. There's no way Serena could handle it on her own!"

The two of them slipped into the deserted alleyway between the jewelry store and Drake's store, transforming as soon as they were out of sight of the crowds.

"Do we call Jason and Nate to help us?" Sailor Neptune demanded.

Sailor Uranus shook her head. "No, they have to finish setting up for the party. We'll have to handle this on our own. We don't need the guys anyway."

"I really hope you're right," stated Sailor Neptune, as they opened the back door to the bookstore. When they reached the front room, she added, "I think we've got help, anyway. Who's the guy in the black tuxedo?"

"Don't know, and right now, unless he's a Heartsnatcher, I don't care," replied the taller scout. "If he can protect Serena and get her out of here, that's what matters. Distract the Heartsnatcher and Kaori Night so I can check her crystal."

Sailor Neptune nodded. "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Leaping over the tables and shelves crammed with books, the dark blonde scout landed next to Tuxedo Mask and the unconscious Serena. Stretching out one gloved hand, she cradled the crystal.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing?" Tuxedo Mask demanded.

"Right now who I am doesn't matter," replied Sailor Uranus. She bit her lip as she stared deep into the crystal, before heaving a sigh of relief. "It doesn't contain one of the three talismans. Thank Selene!"

Holding out the crystal, she slid it back into Serena's chest. The younger girl blinked rapidly as the color returned to her skin. "What happened?"

"You got attacked by one of those creatures," whispered Sailor Uranus, bending close to Serena. "We're going to need your help to get rid of it."

Serena straightened up, pulling out of Tuxedo Mask's arms. Her transformation brooch tumbled out of her subspace pocket to land in her hands.

"I'll be alright. Just give me a moment to go change," she stated, standing up and disappearing between the bookshelves.

"Obviously she knows who you are," observed Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Uranus glared at him. "We don't need backup from you. We can handle it."

"Uranus! A little assistance please!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

Her partner turned and lifted her hand. "Uranus World Shaking!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon's voice rang out from onto of the nearest bookshelf.

The Heartsnatcher shrieked. "Lovely!"

A pair of shoes made of translucent green glass landed on the floor, the small white pod rolling away and releasing its dark energy.

"Oh, you did not use those lovely shoes!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "No way did you ruin something so lovely with your evil magic, Kaori Night!"

"So what if I did?" Kaori Night smiled, lifting up a small shard of glass that had escaped the monster's destruction. "And I have another surprise for you little scouts. This time, you won't escape me!"

Magic poured from the shard, transforming Kaori Night.

"We can't let that transformation finish!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "Uranus World Shaking!"

"Agreed! Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The three attacks slid together, striking Kaori Night simultaneously. She let out a shriek, before disappearing into nothingness.

"You can go now, Tuxedo Mask. As you can see, we didn't need your help," stated Sailor Moon, turning her back on him.

"Sailor Moon, wait! We need to talk!" The masked man stretched out his hand.

Fighting back tears, she demanded, "What is there to talk about? Goodbye, Tuxedo Mask. I'd rather not see you again."

She walked out of the room, towards the back door, followed by the other two scouts. When he made to follow them, Sailor Uranus turned back to look at him.

"She said goodbye, and she meant it, so why don't you just leave?"

The three scouts walked out the back door and disappeared, leaping up onto the roofops.

* * *

"What are we doing up at Lilly Blossom Temple?" Serena demanded, as the convertible came to a stop. "We're supposed to be training today, aren't we?"

"You'll see," stated Amara, leading her up the stairs. "Just wait and see!"

Michelle nodded. "This will only take a few minutes."

A small frown creased Serena's face until she reached the top of the stairs. Surrounding a large table were her parents, her brother, Rini, Mal, Zack, Jason, Nate, Drake, Trista, and a number of the students from her classes at school.

"Happy Birthday, Meatball Head," stated Amara, a wide grin covering her face. "Did you really think I forgot?"

The shorter blonde threw her arms around her cousin, before running over to the others. "Thanks, everybody!"

"And there's a little bit more," added her mother, motioning to a small screen beside the large cake.

Serena hurried over and looked into the screen. The faces of her friends, Mina, Lita, and Raye, crowded into half of the screen, clearly using the computer in Raye's room, while Amy sat in what appeared to be a hotel room, her face on the other half of the screen.

"Since we can't actually be there for your party, Serena, Amy set this up so we could at least see your reactions when you open our presents," explained Lita. "I'm just hoping mine kept in the mail."

Serena laughed, before turning to open her presents.

Surprise of surprises, Lita had sent a huge box of chocolate chip cookies, while Mina had sent a very cute t-shirt she had found at the mall.

"I even have one to match it, Serena!" Mina's laughter was contagious and it was a while before Serena could open her next present.

Raye had sent a small pile of Serena's favorite comic book, while Amy had sent a thick book.

"It's actually a sketchbook," stated Amy. "I figured, as much as you like to draw, Serena, you might actually use it."

Serena smiled over at the screen. "Thanks, Amy!"

Her parents had given her a small amount of money, while Drake had added a gift card to his bookstore, as well as the attached coffee shop. From Zack was another thick book, though this one was actually full of math and logical problems and puzzles. Jason had managed to obtain a Sailor Moon action figure from Japan, while Rini handed her a small package of new hair barrettes.

From Mal, she unwrapped a photo album, full of photos he'd persuaded her to pose for over the past several months. Michelle had brought another one of her paintings, this one of the Moon Kingdom Palace. Trista had also given her clothes, a new dress she had designed, herself. Amara reluctantly pulled out her present last, a set of keys.

"Sara is willing to teach you how to drive, using my old car," stated her cousin. "Aunt Irene and Uncle Ken already agreed."

"Thank you!" Serena threw her arms around her cousin again.

* * *

Later that night, Serena sat on the roof of her house, looking out over the night sky. She blinked in surprise as Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Tuxedo Gryphon, and Tuxedo Phoenix leapt up to sit next to her.

"We didn't give you all of your presents earlier," explained Sailor Uranus, shifting back into Amara. The others quickly followed suit.

Serena blinked. "You didn't?"

Michelle shook her head. "We didn't want to give them to you in front of everyone else. They wouldn't get them."

The aquamarine haired girl handed her another small, wrapped box.

Serena carefully unwrapped it, revealing a miniature portrait of her mother, Queen Serenity, with Luna and Artemis on either side of her.

"Michelle, thank you. I've been wanting a painting of my mother for over a year now." Tears filled Serena's eyes.

"Mine isn't that big of a deal," stated Nate. "I just sort of found it in my subspace pocket. Somehow, it managed to survive."

Her hands trembled as she peeled back the paper to display a painting of Princess Serenity surrounded by the Inner Scouts.

The tears started pouring down her face.

Jason grinned. "Hopefully mine won't make you cry. It didn't come from the Silver Millennium. I was just thinking, hand to hand combat just doesn't fit your fighting style. You're too used to having something in your hands while you fight. So, I thought this might work better."

Carefully setting the paintings aside, she took the long thin package from Jason. Inside, she discovered a rapier, with small crescent moons decorating the hilt, and tiny pink crystal roses set at the pommel.

"It's beautiful, Jason! Where did you get it?" Serena whispered.

He shrugged. "You'd be surprised what Salem can do. We put a lot of magical power into it, too. I'm more than willing to try and teach you how to handle it. I figured a rapier suited you better than any other kind of sword."

"Thank you," she murmured, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Don't go too weepy on me, Meatball Head," declared Amara, pulling out the small box she had picked up at the jewelry store. "I took this in to get it fixed as soon as I found it. I'm just glad they got it done in time for your birthday."

A small crescent moon dangled on the end of a fine silver chain. Flecks of white crystal shone in the silver of the moon.

"My necklace!" Serena threw her arms around her cousin. "I though I'd lost this ages ago. I didn't even have it with me on the night Beryl attacked."

"I know. I ended up on the Moon a few months ago, back when I first started remembering I was Sailor Uranus, once known as Haruka of Uranus. It was under a bench in the gardens, or what was left of the gardens. I couldn't leave it there, so I brought it back."

"You were the one who gave it to me, originally, too. On my original sixteenth birthday. It matched the one you had," she began, turning to see Amara pull the matching silver crescent moon out of her shirt, although the crystals in hers were yellow.

Amara smiled. "I just wish I knew what happened to the third. Our other cousin had one, too."

"Three cousins, whose mothers were all sisters." A sad smile crossed Serena's face. "One day, we'll know what happened to the third. Maybe when she remembers everything, too."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know America doesn't do school during June, usually, but I'm making Le Lune High School a year round school. Basically, they don't get the three month long summer break, the way everyone else does. Instead, they get longer breaks during the rest of the year. That way, I didn't have to do something really strange, like move Serena's birthday. Now, I know it took me a while to get this new chapter up. I finally got my computer back from the repair shop. Diagnosed with a mother board problem, means I'll have to buy a new computer, but at least I can use my own for a while! Just had to retype everything, because I can't use my jump drives!


	8. Chapter 7: D is for What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake, Sara, Salem, Sola, Apollo, and anyone else, are solely figments from my imagination.

Chapter Seven: D is for What?

"Just great! Exactly what I wanted to be doing on a school night," groaned a petite blonde girl, dressed in a blue and red sailor fuku. "I have a major test tomorrow in Western Civilizations!"

The blonde man beside her chuckled. "At least you don't have an essay to finish tonight. I've barely started on the five pages I have to write for English class."

"Then why are you out on patrol with me?" Sailor Moon glared at her companion. "If you need to finish that paper, I could have had some one else take your shift tonight. We can't have any one getting suspicious because your grades are too low."

"Relax. It's not due until the last period of the day, and I'll have all of lunch and study hall to finish it up. If not, I can always steal Zack's and alter it."

She rolled her eyes and strolled across the rooftop. "I don't even want to hear it, Tuxedo Phoenix. We are defenders of this world. We don't need to cheat to get by."

"I'm joking, Sailor Moon. You know I am. I'd never copy Zack's work. It would be too obvious, and he's pretty careful not to let me see it, either." He grinned and walked up along side her, his gaze darting over the streets of Le Lune. "Hey, there's Mal's motorcycle. Looks like he's working with St. Claire again tonight. Kid's great with English class and giving speeches, but half the time, he trips over his own two feet."

"Explains why he's taking martial arts classes, doesn't it?" Sailor Moon asked.

Tuxedo Phoenix nodded, watching a white car pull up out of the corner of his eye. A woman with red hair climbed out of the driver's seat and strolled over to the fenced-in yard of a pale yellow house, the same house where Mal was working with an awkward teenage boy.

"Looks like we've got some trouble, and it's heading for our mutual cousin."

The two of them headed towards the house, as the woman lifted a strange gun from out of nowhere, pointing it directly at the young Thomas St. Claire. Black light burst from the gun and a Heart Crystal hovered behind Thomas, before he collapsed. Mal was instantly beside him, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Sailor Moon yelled, dropping to the ground, just inside the fence.

The woman snapped her fingers and the back of her car opened, revealing a silver box, with a black star on the front. A creature burst forth from the box.

The strange, green colored woman wore what looked like a drum around her neck, hanging down to rest just below her waist. Bells jangled as she strutted forward, intent on attacking the sailor scout and tuxedo knight.

Mal's eyes widened as the red haired woman watched the creature go to work. While her attention was still on the others, Mal took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pulling an orange rose out of his pocket. A golden glow surrounded him, before fading. He wore a pure white tuxedo, with a black shirt underneath. A long, billowing white cape draped itself around him, a pale pink lining underneath it. Finally, a pure white top hat dropped down to rest on his head and a black domino mask covered his eyes, while his long white hair shortened and darkened to black.

The red haired woman turned back to him and the unconscious teenager. Slowly, the masked man rose, standing protectively between the boy and the strange woman.

"I don't care who you are, but you serve the Negaverse, and I will not allow you to hurt this boy."

"Another one of you!" The woman shrieked. "How many more of you are there?"

"I don't know the answer to that question, but I am Tuxedo D, and I am here to defend the Earth from those who serve the Negaverse." The man in white, black, and pale pink stated, folding his arms across his chest.

Sailor Moon leapt up over the creature and landed behind Tuxedo D, reaching out to cradle the crystal that had emerged from the young boy. "This isn't a pure crystal, anyway. You've failed, whoever you are."

"I am Eugeal, first of the Witches 5. You'd better watch out, Sailor Moon!"

Eugeal leapt back into her car, driving off and leaving the monster behind.

A blast of fire, shaped like a phoenix, caught the monster, and she disappeared, leaving behind only a drum, from which emerged a white pod.

"They're getting a little stronger now, Sailor Moon," observed Tuxedo Phoenix. "That took quite a bit of energy for me to use that attack."

"You should head home, Tuxedo Phoenix. You can't finish your patrol, now," ordered Sailor Moon.

She tilted her head and glared at him.

"Not until he explains himself," stated the blonde man, pointing at Tuxedo D.

Sailor Moon turned to stare up and the man in white and black, before gold light surrounded him. Mal stumbled forward, catching himself on a tree near the house.

"I don't really want to get into this here," he stated, pushing himself upright. "Not with Thomas about to wake up."

His hands trembled slightly, but he did his best to hide them. Slowly, he turned and carried Thomas St. Claire into the house.

"We'll meet up with you later, then." Sailor Moon turned and leapt back over the fence, followed by Tuxedo Phoenix.

Mal nodded, looking back over his shoulder.

* * *

Amara and Michelle walked down into the basement of the house, both wearing identical puzzled expressions. Salem was still hunched over his computer keyboard, trying to work on finding the pure heart crystals. The sound of high heels on the wooden stairs preceded Sara striding down to join them.

"Any idea what Serena's emergency message was about?" Nate demanded, following the small woman into the command post.

Before anyone could answer, Jason came down the stairs, a perplexed looking Mal following him, with Serena directly behind.

"Alright, what exactly is going on here?" Mal demanded.

Jason grinned. "Why don't you take a seat, Tuxedo D?"

Mal's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

"Simple. I'm Tuxedo Phoenix, who roasted that Heartsnatcher, not ten minutes ago," stated the blonde man, placing a gentle but firm shove on his cousin's shoulder. "Now, why don't you explain yourself?"

The taller man merely folded his arms and glared. Nate raised one eyebrow as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"I thought Tuxedo D was in San Francisco, and had black hair?" Michelle asked. "And his hair is shorter than Mal's, too."

Serena bit her lip, staring hard at Mal. The tilt of the head was right, and so was his height. It would be so simple, and there was one way to find out for certain.

"General Malachite, please," she stated, drawing herself up as tall as she could, doing her best to look as regal as possible.

Her cousin's eyes widened as the golden crescent moon began to shimmer on Serena's forehead. Swiftly, he rose and hurried to kneel before her.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon," he whispered. "Your Highness, forgive me, please."

Her hand came out to stroke his forehead. "There is nothing to forgive, General. You were cloned as the others were, weren't you?"

He nodded, his expression still grim.

"At last!" Nate's shout rang out. "Thank everything sacred! Jedite's not in charge anymore!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I gave command to the princess, Nephrite, you idiot!"

Mal rose and looked at his younger cousin and his oldest friend. One hand came up to smack himself on the forehead.

"I can't believe you two were standing right in front of me and I didn't recognize you," he chuckled. "I remembered ages ago and didn't have anyone to talk to about it except Apollo and Sola."

Jason's head dropped into his hands as Nate sank into a chair.

"Apollo and Sola, and we didn't even recognize them!" Nate let out a groan. "How mad are they?"

"Not too mad," stated a voice.

A large golden retriever trotted down the steps into the basement. "We were meant to be Endymion's and Malachite's advisors, more than yours, anyway, Nephrite."

"So, Malachite, are you going to join us in taking down these Heartsnatchers?" Sara asked, reaching into a small wooden box. "And you, Apollo, will you also join us?"

Serena looked down at the dog. "I'll ask Sola as soon as I get home, I promise."

Apollo looked up at Malachite. "It's your decision, General."

"I became Tuxedo D to fight the Negaverse and try to provide a decoy to keep them from finding Endymion. That's why my hair changes when I transform," he explained. "But I have a feeling the decoy failed."

"Yes. Beryl recognized Endymion as someone back in Tokyo, but we, my scouts and myself, managed to defeat her. He's safe, for now," stated the Moon Princess. "If you wish to join us, I'm sure I can do for you what I have done for your fellow generals."

He nodded. "I wish to serve you, your highness. I will protect you with my life, until I may return to the side of my prince."

She stretched out her hand and placed it above his heart. When she lifted her hand away, a small crystal of malachite rested in her hands.

"Once the Dragon General of Elysion, you are now Tuxedo Dragon, knight of the Moon Princess, and the Dragon of Terra." She smiled as she let go of the crystal. "And one more thing, call me Serena. Or, if necessary, Sailor Moon. I am a Sailor Scout in my own right, now."

He gave a slight twitch of his mouth as he accepted the crystal from her.

"It is my pleasure to serve as well, Princess," stated Apollo, bending down in a dog version of a bow.

Nate walked over and knelt beside the dog. "I do apologize, Apollo. We should have recognized you and Sola sooner."

"It is alright, Nephrite. I do not blame you. So, you have a new name as well?"

"Tuxedo Gryphon," he stated.

Apollo nodded and looked over at Michelle and Amara, who were quickly introduced as Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

* * *

Alright, I'm having a lot of trouble actually writing this one, so I think I'm going to pretty much put this one on hold. I don't know if I'm really going to be able to get back to it. I don't think it helps that Hearts of Le Lune doesn't have the following that Vault of Souls seems to have. I do apologize, but I really feel, at least for now, this is where Hearts of Le Lune is going to end. I'll be going back to Vault of Souls.


	9. Chapter 8: A Mini Debut

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Drake and the others are my creation, however.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Nine: A Mini Debut

Zack groaned. "Junk, junk, junk. Doesn't the spam filter on my e-mail work? How am I supposed to find an e-mail from the science competition in all this junk?"

His cursor froze over a familiar e-mail address. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him, he clicked open the message.

**From: mercurynymph (at) catstail (dot) com**

**To: madscientistgeek (at) hawksfeather (dot) com  
**

**Long time, no hear, Zack. I hope you don't mind I'm using you to practice my English again. Actually, that's not why I'm contacting you. I'm hoping you could give me a little advice. You're one of the few people I can really confide in.**

**Recently, one of my friends and her boyfriend broke up. Well, he broke up with her, for reasons we didn't know. Now, my friends and I do. We finally forced him to tell us what happened. Unfortunately, his former girlfriend, and my very best friend, has moved away. I don't know if I should contact her and tell her why he broke up with her, or if I should just keep the secret to myself. I hate having to keep this from her, especially since another of my friends says that the two of them are soul mates. This just doesn't seem very logical, does it? I'm not even entirely sure why I'm sending this message to you.**

**If you find this extremely annoying and choose not to reply, I'll understand.**

**Your friend,**

**Amy**

A grin crossed Zack's face before he reached up to click the reply button.

Several hours later, in Tokyo…

Amy slid over to her computer, struggling with herself not to rush to check her e-mail. Only when her homework was completed did she finally allow herself to open her internet program and open her e-mail.

**From: madscientistgeek (at) hawksfeather (dot) com  
**

**To: ****mercurynymph (at) catstail (dot) com**

**My darling nymph, you know you can always be illogical with me! And, no, I don't mind you practicing your English by contacting me.**

**As for my advice, I would say go ahead and tell her. You know how much I hate people keeping secrets. It almost killed me to keep my cousin's birthday party a secret, a few weeks ago. Then again, I swear she's keeping a secret from me, and now my own brother is in on it, as is his best friend, both of our cousins, and our guardians. I don't understand why they're doing it, either. I'm determined to crack this mystery. Detective Zack Stone is on the case! **

**And I really doubt I will ever find anything you say to me to be annoying. You are the one sane person in my world.**

**Always your friend,**

**Zack**

Taking a deep breath, the bluenette hit reply, carefully wording her explanation to Serena. She knew, if she didn't say something, none of the others would. Raye had already said it wasn't their place, and Lita had agreed with her. Mina was too busy plotting revenge against Darien for hurting Serena to even consider telling their friend everything.

Serena fought to keep from rolling her eyes as the substitute math teacher droned on about derivatives. They had already covered the topic twice that week, but the sub seemed determined to bore them to death.

_And I already know all this. I used to spend hours studying with Ami, back in the Silver Millennium. We went way past this, into her theory on being able to divide by zero._

She suppressed a yawn, looking up at the clock. _Five more minutes, and I have a free period._

When the bell finally rang, she strolled casually down the hall to the computer lab, where she logged into her account and began her daily routine, with checking her e-mail.

_An e-mail from Amy? Normally she sends me one once a week. She just sent me her weekly update._

**From: ****mercurynymph (at) catstail (dot) com**

**To: princessmoonbunny (at) catstail (dot) com  
**

**Hello, Serena. After careful consideration, I felt I needed to inform you of this. I wish I had known you were in Le Lune, California. I would have made sure I was at your party in person, instead of via computer! Unfortunately, I didn't find out until we had already returned to Tokyo! I offer the sincerest of apologies!**

**However, after the events in Le Lune, I noticed something was bothering Darien upon our return to Tokyo. With the help of the rest of the girls, we forced him to tell us what was wrong. He explained he ran into you and the little fight you had afterward. When we pointed out that you were quite correct, he had broken up with you and thus had no right to complain about your companions, which, even as your boyfriend, was not his right, either, as Lita so accurately stated, he was quite upset. We managed to convince him to tell us why he had broken up with you to begin with. It was something that none of us had seen coming.**

**He finally confessed. He had been suffering from nightmares for weeks, in which he saw the two of you on your wedding day. You were both so happy, but then, you changed into your former self and were killed. He could hear a voice declaring he had to stay away from you or you would suffer. It was getting to the point that these nightmares were threatening his sanity. (What sanity he has from listening to this nonsense.) Thus, he took it upon himself to listen to them, and he broke up with you, even though the nightmares remained until shortly after you moved away.**

**I am not sure I believe in the reality of these dreams. The two of you have overcome so much that I don't know what could really keep you apart.**

**I don't claim to be telling you what to do, but I felt it was only right that you know the reasons behind all he has done. What happens next is up to you. I just hope you aren't too mad at me for telling you this.**

**Your friend,**

**Amy**

Tears pricked the corners of Serena's eyes as she closed the message. _He broke up with me over nightmares? And he couldn't trust me enough to tell me about them? If he truly loved me, he would have told me what was going on, instead of just taking matters into his own hands. Obviously he never really trusted me. He couldn't trust me to look after myself, and he couldn't trust me with what was really troubling him. Instead he's trying to protect me again, and keep me from being able to help him. Of all the stupid things he could have done!_

She glared down at her notebook, the one she had still filled up with line after line of the same string of words. Serena Tsukino Shields. As the bell rang for the end of free period, she walked out of the room, dropping the notebook in the trash can as she walked past it, not noticing Michelle walking over behind her and pulling it back out.

A pink book bag swung back and forth as a pink haired girl walked down the sidewalk towards her new home.

"I sure hope Mama is alright. Serena still won't give me the Silver Crystal so I can go home and save her, the Meatball Head. Not that it would matter, anyway. If I used the Time Key here, I couldn't get back to Crystal Tokyo. I'd end up in the Crystal Americas, and still unable to get home," she muttered, glaring at the ground.

A stray pebble sitting in the middle of the concrete got a sudden kick towards the bushes alongside the sidewalk.

"You sure are mad, aren't you, Rini?" A small voice called out, from over her head. "Your Mama is fine. The Outer Scouts finally made it back to Crystal Tokyo and helped the Inners in protecting everyone. Then, the Negamoon disappeared, and they were able to use their own powers to wake up your mama."

"Diana!" Rini exclaimed, a bright smile crossing her face. A tiny lavender kitten jumped down off the high wall to land in the girl's outstretched arms. "You promise my mama's okay?"

The kitten nodded. "Yes, and she even sent a gift for you."

Diana leapt out of Rini's arms and flipped through the air, a small heart-shaped locket materializing and dropping into Rini's hand.

"What is it?"

"It's your transformation locket! Your mama said you had the key to it."

Rini turned it back and forth in her hands, trying to figure out what her mother had meant by her having the key to it.

"Maybe Meatball Head can help me figure it out." The pink haired girl shrugged and led her friend down the street to the large house on the corner.

Sailor Moon groaned as she jumped out of the way of another Heartsnatcher's attack. "Really? It's summer break, what little bit of one we get. And I have to spend it fighting more of these creeps."

"I know the feeling," replied Sailor Uranus, kneeling on the ground near her cousin. "Where are the others?"

Rini peeked out from her hiding place under a nearby set of stairs.

"Why can't I do anything to help?" The pink-haired girl muttered under her breath, "I'm completely useless over here."

Her hands slid into the pockets of her pink jacket, bumping the locket Diana had given her, just a couple of days ago. She had completely forgotten about its existence. Pulling it out, she stared at it, again, trying to figure out how to use it.

Folding her hands around the locket, she pulled it close to her chest and wished, "Please, please, tell me how to use you. Please, let me help Serena and Amara."

A silver light emerged from her chest, bringing with it the Silver Crystal.

"That's what happened to it, that day. It didn't disappear. It went inside of me, like it was inside of Sailor Moon, before she released it!" Rini smiled, glad she still remembered her father's bed-time stories.

The Crystal spun around briefly before sliding into the locket, glowing with a pink light and transforming to fit into the revealed opening.

"Moon Prism Power!" The pink haired girl leapt out from under the stairs, the locket glowing before her, changing her for the very first time, into Sailor Mini Moon.

She gave a little scream of delight when she looked down at her pink and red sailor fuku. The Heartsnatcher turned to her and prepared to attack.

"Diana, what do I do?" Rini shouted, backing away from the monster.

"Use this, it's your wand, Rini. Use your 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack.' It's the only way!" The lavender kitten ran out next to her, throwing a pink wand topped with a gold-rimmed pink crystal heart.

Rini grabbed it in both hands and turned it to face the monster. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack."

A blast of light, shaped like several hearts, burst out of the wand, striking the monster backward, until it was positioned before Sailor Moon. The older sailor scout wasted no time in calling forth her own wand.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

"Lovely," shrieked the youma, before collapsing into a pile of dust.

Sailor Uranus rose from the ground. "Impressive, Cupcake Hair. So, what are you called?"

"Sailor Mini Moon, at your service," she gave slight curtsey before frowning. "Cupcake Hair?"

"Take it up with Jason. He's the one who used it first," stated the Outer Scout with a shrug.

Sailor Moon smiled. "Take it as a compliment. That's how I deal with her calling me Meatball Head. It's just part of Amara. Unlike when Raye used it. Then it didn't have the same meaning."

"Just like it has a different meaning when Darien uses it, doesn't it?" Rini asked, innocently, having already changed back.

Tears filled Sailor Moon's eyes as she walked away from the newest scout.

"Alright, Cupcake Hair. Who was Darien?" Sailor Uranus bent down and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm guessing his last name was Shields," stated Michelle. "Sorry, I'm late. I know. It looks like you handled everything without me, though."

Rini nodded, as Sailor Uranus released her transformation. "His name is Darien Shields, and he was Serena's boyfriend, back in Tokyo. They broke up the day before we moved here. Or, rather, Darien broke up with Serena. I don't know why."

"At least I have a name," growled Amara. "As soon as I can get the ticket, I'm going to Tokyo and hunting him down. He deserves to pay for breaking Serena's heart!"

"I think we can agree with that," stated Jason, walking up, with Mal beside him. "I saw the look on her face, and I felt the pain she was in when Rini mentioned him."

Mal nodded. "I have a feeling he may be Endymion's reincarnation, but that is no excuse. In this life, he is not my prince, but Serena is my cousin. That counts for more than the past."

* * *

Okay, so I'm giving you guys a new chapter here. I finally figured out how to bring in Mini Moon. I just loved being able to bring in Diana. And, with everything having settled down, I couldn't figure out why Rini would have been staying. She should have been able to get to Crystal Tokyo and save her mom, right? Well, I hope I explained that.

Also, I realized I never told you why Sara was reaching into the wooden box at the end of the last chapter. She was grabbing a communicator for Mal to use, like the others already have. Sorry!

Okay, now I should be able to focus on the big battle in Vault of Souls. I'm just working out how it's going to happen. I have an idea, I just have to see if it works!

And, I reposted this chapter, as well as chapter two, when I noticed that the e-mail addresses Serena, Amy, and Zack use didn't show up! Sorry! I thought they were really cute, and to have them cut out was really annoying. They are really meant to fit the characters!


	10. Chapter 9: A Sphinx's Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Derek, Drake, and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Ten: A Sphinx's Gift

_At last. _Zack grinned as he pulled open the door to the basement. _Everyone's out of the house. Time for me to find out what this secret is they're all keeping from me._

The blonde teenager crept down the stairs, and froze. His green eyes widened in amazement as he looked up at the series of computer screens connected to the wall.

"Oh, this is going to be good." A grin crossed his face as he sank into the chair before the computer.

Nimble fingers flew across the keyboard. He pulled up screen after screen, filled with complex equations and confusing notes. Over and over, he saw the words 'Pure Hearts' and 'crystals.'

"Files about Heartsnatchers? What in the world is a Heartsnatcher?" Zack muttered to himself, opening the first file.

A picture of a strange woman, dressed with part of a door in her abdomen, filled the screen.

"What! These are the strange creatures that have been attacking half of Le Lune! Why are these files in the computer? What are Salem and Sara up to? Are they behind all of this?"

_**No, Master Zoicite. Your guardians are not responsible for the attacks in Le Lune.**_

Zack whirled around. There was no one else in the room with him. "So who spoke to me?"

_**Please, Master Zoicite. You must remember. You must remember everything. Please! The others will need you.**_

"Zoicite? That's a type of rock. I'm out of here. This is just too weird for me."

The blonde teenager rose and dashed out the door, not noticing the blue gleam that rose from the computer screen. A pale blue sphinx emerged out of the light, a sorrowful expression crossing its face, before fading back into the screen.

* * *

Amara dropped down on the roof beside her younger cousin. The two blonde girls stared up at the brilliant white moon.

"This still isn't over, is it?" Serena whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. "Just because we finally have the Purity Chalice doesn't mean these Heartsnatchers are going to stop."

"No, they aren't. I have a feeling they have something else planned for us. That, and they'll be determined to take the Chalice from you."

The younger girl nodded. "The same thing happened when I finally got the Silver Crystal too, you know. After I found out I'd been keeping it safe, all along, I had to keep Beryl and her minions from taking it from me."

"I remember something about the Generals having turned against us, at the end of the Silver Millennium."

"It wasn't them. I've been seeing their memories when I replace their crystals, Amara. Beryl created dark clones of them and imprisoned the real generals. That's why I've been allowing them to join us."

"You're becoming a better leader every day, Sere. Just like you were back in the Silver Millennium. When the time comes, I know you'll be ready to reclaim your throne."

Serena smiled. "I'm glad you think so, Amara. Now, get home. We all need some sleep after what happened today. Trust me, I know having your Heart Crystal pulled out of you can be really draining. You and Michelle both need to rest. I don't want to see either of you out on patrol tonight. Jason, Mal, Nate and I will have it all well in hand."

"Thanks. Night, Sere."

The taller blonde leapt off the edge of the roof, landing softly in the grass beside the house, before disappearing into the night.

"You aren't taking a patrol, either, Sere."

She turned her head, to see Tuxedo Phoenix leaning back against the enormous tree that grew beside the house.

"What do you mean?"

"You collapsed after using the Purity Chalice, Sere. None of us want to see you get hurt. And besides, after a defeat like today's, I bet they'll lay low for a while. Go ahead and get some sleep yourself, Princess."

A relieved smile crossed the Moon Princess's face. "Thanks, Jason. See you at school."

* * *

"Alright, class, you have the rest of the class period to finish the programming for your computer game." A thin, gangly man with thick glasses stood at the front of the room, instructing his second period computer programming class. "Remember, this will count for a full third of this semester's grade."

Zack rolled his eyes. They had only been reminded six times in the past twenty minutes that this was a full third of the grade. He had actually finished his two days ago. Now, he had to make it the best in the class.

_I'll have to send it to Amy when it's finished. She is the one who inspired most of this. _He grinned, typing in the commands to alter the background of the introductory screen.

A slender girl with short blue hair posed in front of a large iceberg. Water swirled around her, toying with the edges of a dark blue cape.

_This is going to be excellent._

_**Indeed, Master Zoicite. You are the best computer programmer in the world.**_

Zack froze. There was that voice again. He could have sworn it came from the computer, but he hadn't put any voice like that in his game. In fact, there were no voices at all in the game, just background music and sounds.

_I must have imagined it. That's all._

* * *

"Eugeal has been removed. That means Mimet is in charge now." A woman with chin length wavy orange hair smiled to herself. "Now, this one's a real cutie. He must have a pure heart crystal if he's that cute."

She leapt from her chair, grabbing the already prepared suitcase and the disguise from beside her chair.

* * *

Zack strolled out of the school, glad he wasn't getting a ride home from Amara. His half-sister was alright, but it was always terrifying to get in a car with her at the wheel.

"She should be out racing on the track, someplace, not driving the streets," he muttered to himself. "Jason's working, Mal's out with Nate and Drake, probably at the mall, looking for that new photography shop, or the newest telescope for Nate. Maybe they were doing both. I wasn't really paying attention this morning."

_**Master Zoicite, you shouldn't be out alone. Not until you get your memories back.**_

Emerald eyes widened as Zack whirled around. He had been certain the voice was standing right behind him.

_**Really, Master Zoicite. You are being ridiculous. You are a genius and you can't figure out who I am or where I am. You are supposed to be the smartest of the Generals. Wake up! Please, Master Zoicite, you need to wake up!**_

"Hello, there. You look a little lost. Can I help you?"

Zack turned again, to face a woman dressed in a short brown trench coat and a red headscarf, with big sunglasses over her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Have you seen anyone else around here? I could have sworn I just heard someone."

The woman blinked. "I'm sorry. No, there wasn't anyone else here. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Amy could explain this to me," he muttered, brining his hand up to his chin.

Mimet's eyes narrowed. He had a girlfriend? Well, then, it was time to deploy her Heartsnatcher.

She dropped her briefcase and opened it, revealing a tall, female looking creature created from a thick science textbook.

"What in the world is that?"

_**Run, Master Zoicite! Run!**_

Zack nodded and turned to run, but the creature leapt over him, grabbing him by his black school shirt and lifting him up. She lowered her head and opened her mouth, sucking in the air around him. His eyes drifted shut as he felt something being pulled out of him through his mouth.

"Stop right there!" A blonde girl dropped down beside the Heartsnatcher, dressed in a blue and red sailor fuku.

Mimet scowled. "Back off, Sailor Moon. This boy's Heart Crystal is mine!"

"Why do you need the Heart Crystals? We already have the Purity Chalice." Sailor Moon shouted at her.

"That isn't the only purpose of the Heart Crystals." Mimet merely smiled.

"Phoenix Dark Spirit Dispel!"

"Gryphon Star Whirlwind!"

"Dragon Earth Shatter!"

Three blasts of energy slammed into the Heartsnatcher, causing her to drop the Heart Crystal and Zack. Sailor Moon dove forward, catching the crystal in both hands.

"Tuxedo Dragon, you and the others deal with that Heartsnatcher!" The Moon Scout commanded, dropping to one knee beside Zack.

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she pushed the crystal back into him.

_Once again, the throne room materialized before Serena. She drifted forward, this time, standing beside the kneeling blonde figure._

"_I, Zoicite of the North, pledge my life and my service to my prince, Endymion of Terra. My intelligence and all my skills are at your command, sire."_

_Endymion nodded. "Join your fellow generals, Zoicite. At last, the Generals of Terra are complete."_

_Zoicite rose, striding over to stand between Jedite and a tall cloaked figure._

_A frown crossed the face of the ghostly Serena. There was also a cloaked figure standing beside Nephrite, although this one was much shorter._

"_But there were only four generals, Malachite, Zoicite, Jedite, and Nephrite," she stated. "Who are the other two?"_

_The scene shifted on her, revealing Zoicite, kneeling before Queen Beryl, chained to the ground._

"_I'd like you to meet the new and improved General Zoicite. And I think you can see what I mean by improved," laughed the evil queen._

_Zoicite's eyes flew open wide as he saw the clone drifting down._

"_You turned my clone into a girl?" Outrage and disbelief filled his voice. "What were you thinking? Now I know you're insane!"_

_A blast of dark energy was flung at the blonde general, knocking him unconscious._

Sailor Moon opened her eyes, meeting the wide green eyes of Zack.

"Do you remember, now?" She demanded.

He nodded. "I remember. Will you allow me to serve you, Princess? I know I can help."

A smile crossed her face as she placed a hand over his heart, removing the pale crystal. "Here, a crystal of zoicite, Sphinx of Terra."

Zack grasped the crystal, pulling himself to his feet and pulling his handheld computer from his backpack.

_**Master Zoicite!**_

"Hello, T.E.D.S.. Did you miss me?" Zack grinned, before lifting his crystal into the air. "Sphinx of Terra!"

Ice surrounded the teenager, swirling around him, before shattering. An ice blue lined cape fell from the shoulders of his grey tuxedo and a matching top hat rested on his head, while a pale blue mask settled before his eyes.

His fingers flew across the keyboard of the keyboard, before he finally looked up.

"Sphinx Frozen River!"

A stream of blue energy flew from his upraised right hand, directly into the heart of the Heartsnatcher. It stumbled backward, considerably weakened.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled, pulling out her wand.

The Heartsnatcher shuddered before screaming. "Lovely!"

It disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind only the abandoned textbook. Mimet was nowhere to be found.

"Welcome to the team," stated Tuxedo Dragon, walking over and holding out his hand. "I'm glad to have you back, Zoicite."

"Yes! Zoicite's back!" Tuxedo Phoenix leapt into the air, punching upward with his fist.

Tuxedo Gryphon just shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand you, Jedite."

Zoicite blinked. "Jedite? Nephrite? Malachite? My brothers!"

Each general found themselves subjected to a brief hug from the recently awakened general.

"Zoicite!" Tuxedo Dragon groaned.

"Actually, he's Tuxedo Sphinx, now," stated Sailor Moon. "Just like the three of you."

_**Master Zoicite, I am glad you have awakened. Now, I can really be put to work. It has been very difficult, being limited to the knowledge of Salem and Artemis.**_

"Artemis? The royal advisor assigned to Sailor Venus?" Tuxedo Dragon demanded. "Wait. Who is that?"

Tuxedo Sphinx laughed as he released his transformation. "I can't believe the three of you forgot about my technological companion, T.E.D.S.. T.E.D.S., say hello to the Generals."

_**Hello, Generals. I am glad to be back in business.**_

Serena smiled, having already changed back. "Now, all I need to do is convince Sailor Pluto to come and help us out."

Two figures stood in the shadows under a tall tree. One held a lavender staff, with a garnet orb inside a lavender heart. The other shifted his silver staff from hand to hand, the light glinting off the pewter skull at the top.

"So, they know you're here, Sailor Pluto?" The man demanded.

She nodded. "I had to tell them. They needed me to release the Purity Chalice. Sailor Moon will need it's power soon. I'm just glad she didn't need it for this Heartsnatcher. Do you plan on telling them about yourself?"

"Not yet. It isn't my time. I have other matters to attend to, Pluto. I will see you around."

The man turned and disappeared inside a dark portal.

* * *

Alright, I am back! Yes, I still have two more chapters for Vault of Souls, but I'm a little stuck. No worries, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Finally having broken writer's block here, I may be able to focus on that one again, this week.

The poll is still open, for those of you who haven't voted. Only three people put in votes, you know! If, for some strange reason, you can't vote in the poll, I will gladly accept your votes via a review! Just let me know which four cannon characters and which four of my OC's you would like to see in a one-shot! I did go ahead and alter the choices, so you can tell which ones I'm calling my OC's, so it would be four with (*) and four without, please!

Thank you. Oh, and don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! The longer the review, the better, too!

And, I'll give those of you who read the Vault of Souls two guesses on the mysterious figures!


	11. Chapter 10: Saturn or Sovereign?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Derek, Drake, and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Ten: Saturn or Sovereign?

Rini ran through the community park located in the center of Le Lune. A wide, floppy brimmed hat rested on her head, a recent gift from Mal, when he and the other learned she had shared the same birthday as Serena. He had grinned at her and told her she deserved her own day for a party, and that he and the others would make it up to her. Even Serena had quickly agreed, after apologizing for not asking her about her own birthday.

The pink-haired girl smiled, remembering the celebrations from the night before. Jason had given her a pair of roller blades, along with a helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads, but she hadn't been brave enough to try them out just yet. Mal had given her the hat, while Zack had presented her with a small pink purse. He had ducked his head and told her Sara had helped him pick it out. Nate had pulled out all the stops and baked her a triple chocolate cake, decorated with pink frosting and small, moon-shaped sprinkles. Sara and Salem had also added gifts for her, designed to help her with training alongside the older scouts.

The gift that had surprised her the most was the gift from Serena. It had been a necklace, with a small silver crescent moon dangling from the chain. Embedded in the silver were several flecks of pink crystal. She had been further astonished when she saw it had been made to resemble the pair Serena and Amara wore from the Silver Millennium.

A gust of wind came up behind her, catching her unaware as she ran towards the swings. The wind picked the hat up off of her head and blew it away.

"Oh, no! My hat!" Rini shouted. "Somebody catch it, please!"

She chased after the hat, as it was carried away from her.

No one else seemed to pay attention to her cries as she ran past them. At the very edge of the park, a young girl with chin-length black hair, looked up from her seat beside the pond. She jumped to her feet and hurried after the hat, catching it just before it would have flown over the street.

Breathing heavily, she turned back to the pink-haired girl. "Here you go. This hat must be very special to you."

"It was a birthday present," answered Rini. She paused when she saw the condition the girl was in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath. I'm Hotaru Tomoe, by the way."

Rini smiled. "I'm Rini Tsukino. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Hotaru smiled as she walked back over to the pond.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Rini asked, dropping down beside her.

Hotaru shook her head and smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, Rini. It was nice to have someone to talk to today," stated Hotaru, as they walked down the street. "I don't have a lot of friends. Daddy insists on home schooling me since I'm so sick."

"That's okay. I haven't met a whole lot of people here. I only moved to Le Lune a few months ago. I don't really like anybody in my class. They're all such stuck up snobs." Rini declared.

Hotaru smiled. "Well, here's my house. I'll see you tomorrow, Rini. I should be back at the park."

"I'll be there! Maybe I'll even be able to introduce you to the Meatball Head, or one of the others."

"It's a plan."

Hotaru turned and walked up the front walk towards a large white house. As she approached, a woman opened the door. Long red hair, held back in a ponytail, fell down to her elbows.

"Mistress Hotaru. Your father was getting worried about you. You know how frail your health is," declared the woman. "Now, lets get you inside and to bed."

Hotaru nodded before turning around and waving to Rini. "See you soon, Rini!"

"You met Hotaru?" Michelle demanded, quietly.

Rini nodded. "Why? What's wrong?"

Michelle didn't answer. She rose from her seat at the long meeting table and walked over to the bank of computer screens. Tears glimmered in her eyes, but they didn't fall down her face.

"Michelle?" Amara's voice was filled with concern for her girlfriend.

The aqua-haired teen shook her head. "I'm fine, Amara. It's just, I haven't seen Hotaru in ages. And to hear how sick she is…"

She trailed off, one hand pressed to her mouth.

"That's right," whispered Serena, looking down at her hands. "Hotaru is your cousin, isn't she?"

Michelle nodded. "I just don't know if her poor health was always there, or if it's a result of the accident that claimed my aunt. I know Uncle refused to come and see us after it happened, and he refused to let anyone in our family anywhere near Hotaru."

"Well, you could always come with me, tomorrow. Hotaru's going to try and be at the park again. I bet she'd love to see you." A wide smile covered Rini's face as she looked up at the Sailor Scout of Neptune.

* * *

But Hotaru wasn't at the park the next day. Rini spend almost twenty-four hours, sulking, before she went back to the park. Hotaru had returned, but Michelle had been busy with music lessons. The pattern continued for several weeks. No matter how hard Rini tried, she could never get both Michelle and Hotaru to the park at the same time. Either Hotaru would make it, or Michelle would. Serena, Nate, and Jason had instantly liked the quiet, dark-haired girl, and always carried reports of her back to Michelle. And every time Hotaru saw them, she would ask about her older cousin, having been told she was good friends with Serena and the other older teens.

It wasn't until three weeks after Rini first met Hotaru that she was finally able to introduce her to Amara. The dark-blonde girl had stared down at Hotaru, unsmiling. She had been almost rude in her attitude toward the younger girl, but no one wanted to question it in front of Hotaru.

Finally, later that night, Serena managed to corner her cousin out on patrol.

"What was with you today? Hotaru's just a little girl."

Amara sighed and dropped down to sit on the edge of a roof. "How much do you know about the Sovereign of Silence?"

"Only the little bit you and the others have told me. That the Sovereign is seeking the Purity Chalice, and the Purity Force, in order to destroy the world with the Great Silence."

"The Sovereign has to have a human host, Serena. And Hotaru is it. I just don't know how to break the news to Michelle, or to Rini. They'll both be devastated. We're going to have to destroy Hotaru to stop the Sovereign of Silence."

Serena paled. "There has to be another way, Amara. If I can get enough power, maybe I could heal her, the way I healed the Rainbow Crystal Carriers, when we were fighting Beryl, or the Sisters of the Negamoon. I'm sure there's some other way of stopping the Sovereign than destroying an innocent child. I don't care if she is the Sovereign's host. Hotaru's still an innocent child."

Her cousin hung her head, not speaking. She rose and continued on her patrol, ignoring the Moon Princess who stared after her.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure she's the Sovereign of Silence?" Sara demanded. "The description of the power you said Hotaru holds doesn't completely match up with the powers of the Sovereign."

Amara looked at her guardian, Serena by her side. "What do you mean?"

"It also sounds like Hotaru holds another power," explained Salem.

"What power?" Serena demanded. "Could that power help us save her?"

"It's highly possible that Hotaru is not only the human host for the Sovereign of Silence, but also Sailor Saturn."

"Who's Sailor Saturn?" Dark blue eyes narrowed as the leader of the Outer Scouts frowned. "I don't remember every hearing about her."

"The Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth. She was a closely guarded secret of the Moon Kingdom. Her power is the strongest of all the scouts. Even my power is no match for hers. She can destroy whole worlds with her power," whispered the Moon Princess. "If Hotaru really is Sailor Saturn, we could be in very grave danger. Especially if she awakens to that power."

* * *

Well, here we go. Another chapter to Hearts of Le Lune! Coming up, the big battle! Well, we all know how that turns out, but I have a little spin to put on things yet. Yes, this chapter is fairly short (the shortest I've written, I think), but this is where I felt it was best to end it. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. Now, can you please go down and hit that little review button? You never know, the more reviews I get, the faster I might get the next chapter up!


	12. Chapter 11: Battle Against The Silence

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Derek, Drake, and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Eleven: Battle Against The Silence

"There has to be a way," muttered Amara.

The dark-blonde scout slipped through the shadows of a laboratory. A thick coat of dust covered everything around her.

She grumbled under her breath. "There must be something I can use to stop the Sovereign. Unless Dr. Tomoe isn't working out of his house this time. But the only other place he would be is the school and we've scoured that thoroughly."

"Amara, what exactly are you doing?" Michelle demanded, walking up behind her partner.

Serena nodded as she emerged from the darkness. "Haruka, you disappoint me. Besides, Dr. Tomoe isn't here. We saw him heading towards the school, just a few minutes ago."

"Then, the Heartsnatchers are coming out of Le Lune High." Amara exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Sola came bounding down the steps into the basement headquarters. "Serena said something about going after Amara."

Nate, Mal, Zack and Jason all whirled to stare at the golden dog.

"There's no time," declared Salem, looking up from his computer. "The students of Le Lune are all filing into the school. You have to go and find out what's going on. I'm sure it has something to do with the Heartsnatchers."

Sara turned to him. "But we've scanned the school already."

"We can't worry about that now." Mal leapt to his feet. "Let's go, gentlemen. Serena and Michelle will have to help out Amara."

His fellow Tuxedo Knights nodded and they ran from the room.

* * *

Rini walked through the upper halls of the Tomoe house, dressed as Mini Moon. A nightmare of Hotaru being pulled into the darkness had forced her to come here, just to make sure her friend was alright. And, it didn't hurt to be prepared.

"Welcome, Mini Moon. Or should I call you Rini?" A woman with long red hair emerged from one of the rooms. "Hotaru isn't here, you know. Although, she does want to see you again, especially that pure heart of yours."

Mini Moon whirled, getting caught in a surprise attack from the woman.

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

A blast of red energy caught the woman off guard as Sailor Pluto dropped in, fighting to protect Rini.

The two exchanged several attacks, back and forth, before Kaori Night sent one at Mini Moon, shoving her through a window. Before Pluto could respond, Kaori Night had grabbed Rini and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"We have to get them to use their attacks against each other," declared Tuxedo Sphinx, dodging a combined attack from Cyprin and Petirol. "They're too strong for us to take on, when they work together."

Tuxedo Dragon nodded. "You know what to do, gentlemen."

"Sphinx Crystal Blizzard!"

"Phoenix Sacred Feather Inferno!"

A flurry of crystals filled the air, reflecting the bright flames from Tuxedo Phoenix's attack. The four Tuxedo Knights had closed their eyes tightly, but the last two of the Witches 5 had been unprepared, the attack leaving them temporarily blinded.

In their fury they failed to notice the whispered attack from Tuxedo Gryphon that had separated them, causing them to face each other as they attacked in vengeance. The four Knights stepped back as the two witches destroyed themselves.

"We did it!" Tuxedo Phoenix yelped, turning as the crystal statue behind them dissolved.

Suddenly, they found themselves back in Dr. Tomoe's office, a strange portal appearing behind his desk.

"Now we know why the scans didn't show anything," muttered Sphinx. "The portal was masked, and all the dark energy of the Heartsnatchers was hidden there. Really ingenious, actually."

Gryphon rolled his eyes. "Worry about the specifics later. Let's go destroy the Heartsnatchers, once and for all!"

* * *

Sailors Moon, Uranus, and Neptune ran through the halls of the dark dimension linked to Le Lune High, until they found Dr. Tomoe, standing beside a short white table, on which rested a small figure.

"Mini Moon!" Sailor Moon cried, running forward, only to collide with a massively powerful energy barrier.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Sailor Uranus was at her cousin's side in an instant. "That barrier's pretty powerful, isn't it?"

The shorter blonde scout nodded, struggling to her feet.

"Sailor Moon!" Four voices cried out, simultaneously, as the Tuxedo Knights hurried to join them.

The seven of them turned to look past the barrier, as Hotaru was revealed, sitting on a massive throne.

"At last, we present to you the purest of hearts," stated Kaori Night, appearing beside Dr. Tomoe.

A hand, formed of violent purple energy emerged from around Hotaru and shoved itself into Sailor Mini Moon's chest, pulling out her Pure Heart Crystal.

"No, Mini Moon!"

As the crystal emerged from the young girl, her transformation faded, leaving only Rini behind.

"No, Hotaru! Don't do it!" Sailor Moon pleaded, as the Heart Crystal approached the dark-haired girl.

Dr. Tomoe just laughed as Hotaru swallowed the crystal.

"No!"

Dark hair billowed around the girl as she grew older, dressed in a long, dark purple gown.

"Not Sailor Saturn, then," whispered Sailor Moon, sadly.

Sailor Uranus shook her head. "She's the Sovereign of Silence."

"Indeed," declared the woman. "I am Mistress 9."

Kaori Night started forward, only to be destroyed by a blast of energy from Mistress 9.

"She had served her purpose. Now, onto the next phase, Doctor." Mistress 9 grinned before the two of them disappeared.

Sailor Moon ran forward as the barrier disappeared, gathering up Rini.

"We have to get out of here!" Tuxedo Sphinx yelled. "The dimension is collapsing!"

* * *

"We're just glad the four of you got all the students out," stated Michelle, looking over at Salem, Sara, Sola, and Apollo.

The two dogs nodded, curling closer to Rini.

"You seem to be stabilizing her," observed Zack. "We can be thankful for that, too. At least, until we can get her heart crystal back."

Serena nodded, sadly. "It's all my fault. I left her here, alone, instead of taking her with me after Amara. I knew she was worried about Hotaru, and I should have kept a closer eye on her."

"We don't have time to play the blame game," snapped Amara. "It's just as much my fault as yours, anyway. I chose to go after Dr. Tomoe without telling anyone. But blaming ourselves won't get us anywhere."

"That's right," declared another voice.

Everyone whirled to see Trista Meioh walk into the room.

"Trista? What's going on?" Mal asked. "Is Drake alright?"

Trista nodded. "Drake's fine. I'm here to help you fight against Mistress 9. I am Sailor Pluto."

Serena rose to her feet. "Welcome, Pluto. I'm going to fight, not just to bring back Rini, but to also find a way to bring back Hotaru!"

Michelle nodded as she moved to stand beside the princess. "There must be a way."

The Knights stood together, a united front, while Amara moved to stand with her girlfriend and her cousin.

* * *

"There's a dark barrier around the school, now," observed Sphinx. "There's no way through it."

He looked up from his small, hand-held computer to stare at the others.

Sailor Pluto shook her head. "There's one way in, but it's going to be risky."

The other sailor scouts nodded.

"We're ready," declared Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Moon narrowed her gaze as she stared at the barrier. Reddish ooze poured out of the school.

"Watch out, everyone!"

"Pluto Dead Scream!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The three outer scouts attacked the creatures that emerged from the ooze. The creatures exploded and reformed.

Tuxedo Dragon nodded to the others.

"Dragon Earth Shatter!"

"Sphinx Frozen River!"

"Phoenix Sacred Feather Inferno!"

"Gryphon Star Whirlwind!"

"We aren't strong enough," grunted Gryphon.

Sailor Moon took a deep breath. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The attack pushed back the creatures, but only temporarily. The creatures swirled back towards them, as a mysterious hand emerged from the sky, grabbing Sailor Moon by the throat.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto grabbed onto her, trying to pull her back to the ground.

The Knights turned to help, but were soon forced to shove back the creatures, again. The hand pulled Sailor Moon upwards, into the sky, and taking the three outer scouts with her.

"Well, then, we'd better do what we have to," declared Dragon. "We can't let that negative energy get through."

Phoenix nodded. "There's one way to make sure of it. The old barrier protective shield."

Sphinx and Gryphon nodded, turning.

"Phoenix, take the southern corner, Sphinx, to the north. Gryphon, you take the East." Dragon ordered.

The three other Knights nodded and darted off to their appointed corners.

* * *

At the southern corner, Phoenix slid his feet apart, bracing himself and extending his arms in the directions of his brothers.

"Phoenix of Terra, I call upon your great strength. Help me to protect this world," he chanted, focusing on the blazing power within himself.

A red energy, edged in silver and gold, swirled around him.

* * *

At the eastern corner, Gryphon assumed the same position as Phoenix.

"Great Gryphon of Terra, I call upon your power," he whispered, looking up towards the heavens. "I need your aid in protecting our planet."

A green energy, edged in silver and gold, slowly emerged, surrounding him.

* * *

At the northern corner, Sphinx slid into position.

A grin crossed his face as he invoked his powers. "Sphinx of Terra, I call upon your great wisdom. Help me in defending our home!"

Silver and gold gilded the edges of a deep blue energy, flowing around him.

* * *

At the eastern corner, Dragon shifted himself into his stance, feeling the power flowing from his three brothers in arms.

"Dragon of Terra, hear my cry! I need your great might to save this planet!"

Gold and silver edged the orange power that emerged from within and surrounded him.

* * *

The four powers shot out, merging together to form a shield around the dark barrier, holding it in place, while the four Knights poured all their energy into holding it together.

* * *

Darien looked up from the thick medical text he was studying, to see a tall figure, dressed in a long grey hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" Darien demanded, his hand closing around his transformation rose.

The figure laughed. "Trust you to go straight for the rose, your highness. I am not here to harm you. There is someone who needs your help."

He stretched out a hand and rested it on Darien's shoulder, transporting the two of them away in a swirl of dark grey energy.

The two of them reemerged in a small room, with a small white bed in the middle.

Two humans stood beside the bed, a short woman with reddish brown hair and a slightly taller man with hair only two shades darker than hers, watching an unconscious girl with pink hair. Two Golden Retrievers curled up on either side of her.

"Rini!" Darien exclaimed, running over to her. "Rini! Answer me!"

"Her Heart Crystal has been stolen," explained the stranger. "Your power can keep her safer than any other, your highness."

The two dogs lifted their heads, to stare at Darien. The ebon-haired man sat down and pulled Rini into his lap, a golden light emerging from his hands and surrounding the young girl.

"She's more stable now that she was earlier," exclaimed the woman, resting her hand on Rini's arm. "Thank you."

Darien nodded. "Who are you?"

"We're friends. That's all you need to know, for now," explained the strange hooded figure. "I must go. I will be back, soon."

* * *

Sailor Moon froze as the Purity Chalice was destroyed.

Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto hung behind her, trapped in the hair of Mistress 9.

"Pharaoh 90 is on his way. There's no way to stop him now, not with you unable to become Super Sailor Moon!" Mistress 9 laughed.

A blast from Pharaoh 90 collided with Mistress 9.

She collapsed onto the floor, where Dr. Tomoe cradled her in his arms.

Memories flashed through her mind, memories of being Hotaru, of playing with her father, being teased by him, of him carrying her when he was tired.

"Hotaru, please," pleaded Sailor Neptune.

An aqua-haired girl appeared in her memories, playing the violin, while she struggled to follow along on the piano.

Her eyes opened, and Hotaru struggled with the entity that called itself Mistress 9.

The black star on Mistress 9's forehead dissolved, replaced with the symbol of Saturn. A bright violet light emerged from the symbol, dissolving away Mistress 9.

* * *

Darien looked up again as a ghostly girl appeared in the room, floating over to stand before him and Rini.

"Rini, my good friend," stated the new arrival, holding her hands out, a crystal appearing in them.

The crystal drifted down from her hands and re-entered Rini's chest, her skin going from a pale, translucent shade to the more vivid, vital shade Darien remembered.

"Thank you, Rini, and good-bye."

The girl drifted backward and disappeared.

* * *

Sailor Saturn returned, dropping down onto a piece of rubble. "Sailor Moon, thank you for saving me."

"Sailor Saturn!" Uranus exclaimed.

Neptune nodded. "And Hotaru."

Sailor Saturn shook her head. "Hotaru is no more, or at least, I am no longer Hotaru. Now, I must destroy Pharaoh 90. I am the only one alive who can."

She turned and leapt into the dark swirling mass that was Pharaoh 90.

Tears fell from Sailor Moon's eyes as she fought to call forth Moon Crisis Power once more.

Uranus nodded, slowly. "Uranus Power."

"Neptune Power." Tears fell from Neptune's eyes, as well.

"Pluto Power."

The power from the three outer scouts burst forth, allowing Sailor Moon's Heart Crystal to emerge from her chest.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

Light swirled around her, changing her into Super Sailor Moon as she dove in to fight Pharaoh 90 alongside Sailor Saturn.

* * *

And, yes, that's where I'm leaving it! Only one more chapter to go! Wow! Alright, so, two chapters in two days! Alright! Hopefully, I can get the last chapter up before the end of the week! And then, I'll be free to finish Vault of Souls and figure out a title for the last segment of the trilogy! I've got a plot, but no title. Oh, well. Now, can you get down there and review? You notice, I got a review, and the chapter came out the next day? Strange.


	13. Chapter 12: Cerberus Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. Derek, Drake, and the others are merely figments that have escaped from my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my version of the Heart Snatchers Arc. I hope you enjoy it, especially with the switch to being in my fictional city of Le Lune, California. This is mainly going to take place from shortly before Serena and Darien broke up to right before the second chapter in Vault of Souls.

Chapter Twelve: Cerberus Revelations

Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto found themselves standing in the rubble of what was once Le Lune High.

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!"

The Tuxedo Knights came running up to the three Outer Scouts, their capes in tatters and rips covering the tuxedos. Gryphon and Phoenix were both missing their hats.

"What happened?" Dragon demanded.

Uranus looked down at the ground. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn both went to face Pharaoh 90. They must have destroyed him."

"But, where are they?" Phoenix demanded.

Pluto and Neptune refused to meet their gazes.

* * *

"Greetings, Princess Serenity."

Serena whirled. A tall figure, in a long grey hooded cloak stood before her, a tall silver staff in his hands, topped with a pewter skull.

She shifted into her battle stance. "Who are you?"

"Ah, you don't trust me, either. Well, I'm not surprised. You probably don't even remember me." He shrugged.

One hand came up and he flung his cloak aside. Drake Miller stood before her, clad in a dark grey version of the uniform of the Terran Generals, with black trim along the edges of his jacket. Black boots reached his knees, while grey gloves covered his hands.

"Drake? What's going on?"

"You really don't remember me?" He frowned.

Serena's eyes dropped to the ground as she thought.

_Once again, the throne room materialized before Serena. She drifted forward, this time, standing beside the kneeling blonde figure._

_"I, Zoicite of the North, pledge my life and my service to my prince, Endymion of Terra. My intelligence and all my skills are at your command, sire."_

_Endymion nodded. "Join your fellow generals, Zoicite. At last, the Generals of Terra are complete."_

_Zoicite rose, striding over to stand between Jedite and a tall cloaked figure._

_A frown crossed the face of the ghostly Serena. There was also a cloaked figure standing beside Nephrite, although this one was much shorter._

* * *

_Serenity crouched down beside Rei, just in time to hear her mother introduce the Terran Delegation to her fellow sovereigns of the Silver Millennium._

"_I present those petitioning for entrance into the Silver Alliance. This is Prince Endymion of Terra, and his loyal protectors. The leader, Malachite, Dragon General of the West. His second in command, Jedite, Phoenix General of the South. Third is Nephrite, Gryphon General of the East, and Zoicite, Sphinx General of the North. Also, I present Hades, Cerberus General of the Underworld, and his brother, Erebus, Wyvern General of Shadows."_

Serena looked back up at him. "Hades, Cerberus General of the Underworld!"

"Indeed, Princess. Much like your Sailor Pluto, I wasn't killed at the end of the Silver Millennium. Instead, I retreated here, to the underworld, to fulfill the rest of my responsibilities, safe-guarding the dead."

He turned and looked at the spectral form of Sailor Saturn, hovering behind her princess.

"What will it take for you to allow Hotaru to accompany me back to the living?" Serena demanded. "I know you can't keep my soul. I didn't die."

Hades nodded. "I was unable to swear a vow to you in the Silver Millennium, when you were married to my prince. I wish to be given the opportunity, now. Something dark is coming, Princess, and I have a feeling you will need my help. If I swear allegiance to you, you may command me to release Sailor Saturn, excuse me, Hotaru's, soul, and it shall return with you. The Silver Crystal will not help you restore her, not now that you have both entered my realm."

Bright blue eyes met crimson ones, before she nodded. Hades knelt down before her.

"I, Hades, Cerberus General of Terra, swear allegiance to Princess Serenity of the Moon, until such time as she declares fit to release me. I will defend her, even unto my death." He bent his head and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, sealing his vow.

The pewter skull detached itself from his staff, drifting to rest in Serena's free hand. Silver light flared around it, before she extended it back to him.

"Rise, Tuxedo Cerberus, last of the Tuxedo Knights."

The moment the skull touched Hades' hand, light flared around Serena. White, chased with gold and silver, flowed around her.

Her hair, pulled loose by her battle against Pharaoh 90, tightened back into its buns, lightening in color as it did. Her sailor fuku repaired itself, as well, transforming again.

When the light faded, she looked down. Her uniform no longer was her Super Sailor Moon uniform. Instead, it more resembled her ordinary Sailor Moon form. White boots covered her feet, with silver crescent moons resting at her knees. Her gloves, now with gold cuffs instead of dark pink, had shortened by a couple of inches, now sitting at the same length as those of Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Her skirt and scarf had lightened to a bright silver, while the two bows on her uniform had turned gold. Her hand came up to touch the new broach in the middle of the gold bow. The red heart had been replaced by a white circle, with gold wrapped around the edge and a silver crescent moon in the center.

Hades smiled as he rose. "By accepting the oaths of the five living Terran Generals, you've been given a significant amount of Terran Magic, Princess. It is reflected in your new uniform, Sailor Crystal Crescent. Your transformation broach and phrase will have changed, as well. You'll know them when you need them."

"And you've got a new uniform, too," observed Sailor Saturn, speaking for the first time.

The general looked down, his general's uniform replaced by a dark grey tuxedo and top hat. Black lining clung to his long dark grey cape, and he pulled a black mask away from his eyes.

Sailor Crystal Crescent nodded her approval of his changed attire. "Now, then, Tuxedo Cerberus. Take us back to the living!"

* * *

The Tuxedo Knights and the Outer Scouts stood, grouped together, as a roaring sound filled the air. Three figures emerged from the black portal.

Sailor Saturn walked through first, a soft smile on her face. Sailor Crystal Crescent emerged next, fiddling with the edge of her new skirt, while Tuxedo Cerberus followed, closing the portal behind him.

"My Knights, I believe you may remember your fifth companion, Hades, Cerberus General?" Sailor Crystal Crescent asked. "Well, he's now Tuxedo Cerberus, joining the Tuxedo Knights."

Dragon grinned. "I was beginning to wonder about you, Hades."

"And I about you, Malachite," was the reply.

"A new uniform, Princess?" Uranus demanded, scanning over her cousin.

"I'm now Sailor Crystal Crescent!" She grinned. "And we can welcome back Hotaru, too!"

* * *

Drake crept back into the upstairs room, his long cape draped around him once more, while the others were still arriving downstairs. He strode over and placed a hand on Darien's shoulder. The prince of Terra had still been watching Rini, who slept off the effects of loosing her Heart Crystal.

"It's time to go, your highness," stated Drake, pulling them both back through the portal, before leaving Darien standing in his living room once again.

* * *

Several days had passed since their victory over Pharaoh 90 and his Great Silence.

Serena sat on the roof of her house, looking out over the small town of Le Lune. Work had already begun on constructing a new high school, after a 'gas leak' had blown the other one to pieces.

"Hotaru and Michelle are happy to be spending time together, again," commented Amara, leaping up to join her cousin.

A tear escaped the Moon Princess's eye, but she didn't reply.

"What's wrong, Meatball Head?" Amara placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm going to have to make them forget."

"Make who forget what?" Amara frowned.

"My parents, my brother, Dr. Tomoe, everyone. They're going to have to forget I exist. There's a darkness rising in Tokyo. My parents won't let me go back on my own, and even if you went with me, they still wouldn't let me. I can't put them in danger by arranging for us all to go back, so they're going to forget they have a daughter. I'm heading back."

The older girl nodded. "Then they'll have to forget me, too. I won't let you head back on your own."

"They might as well forget all of us," declared Mal, joining them. "Drake explained things to us. He explained his vow to you and the emergence he felt in Tokyo. All five of us have agreed to come with you."

"And you know Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista won't be left out, either," added Amara.

* * *

"Do you think it will hold?" Serena asked, looking down at the Silver Crystal in her hands.

Sara looked over at her. "Salem, Sola, Apollo and I are going to stay behind to make sure it does. And to make sure everyone adjusts to the new memories you've given them."

"Thank you, Sara. I appreciate it," stated the moon princess, turning to pick up her pink book bag. "I'd better get going."

"Good luck, Serena. We'll join you as soon as we can," stated Salem, walking over to her.

She nodded, striding over to the yellow convertible waiting at the bottom of the hill, with Amara at the wheel. Michelle smiled up at her from the front passenger's seat, while Mal nodded from his orange motorcycle beside the car.

"Are you sure you don't want the others to know everyone's forgotten?" Michelle asked.

Serena nodded. "That's why I sent them all on ahead to the airport. And with Jason already in Japan for that retreat, it made things easier. Only the three of you are aware of what I've done."

"Get some sleep, Princess," ordered Mal, taking in the weariness in her eyes. "We'll wake you at the airport and you can sleep on the plane."

She nodded and let her eyes drift closed.

"May the Moon guide you all!" Sara called out as they drove away.

* * *

To be continued in Vault of Souls…

* * *

That's it! Hearts of Le Lune is now complete! Now, in case you've been wondering, you know why Sara, Salem, Sola, and Apollo haven't appeared in Vault of Souls! I wanted to find a way to send Serena back without her parents having to worry about her! You know what, I didn't expect to get this done so soon! You'll be getting two chapters in one day! I've never been able to pull that off! Well, now back to Vault of Souls. Just don't expect that one done as quickly!


End file.
